Not so Wonderful
by Alexander-Crossover
Summary: Part 3 of the Teen Care Bears Saga. Swift Heart is captured by a mysterious invader in the Kingdom of Caring and Valiant Heart, Snowy Heart, Loyal Heart, Grumpy Bear and a fourth must go and save her.
1. Through the Looking Glass

**Not so Wonderful**

Through the Looking Glass

A couple months have passed since the day of the snow monsters invasion. Over all things were going better for the Care Bear Family. Everyone was thrilled to have Valiant Heart home once more and the new members were becoming well assimilated to their new lives. They day began with all members being called to the Hall of Hearts because True Heart and Noble Heart had some exciting news for everyone.

"All right settle down, settle down," Noble Heart said, smiling, "I told you True Heart and I have exciting news and you'll have to calm down if you want us to tell you."

"Just tell us already!" Valiant Heart called from where he was sitting with Love-a-Lot.

"We'll tell you, we just want to be sure everyone hears us!" True Heart shouted over the usual din in the meeting room.

Sitting together Swift Heart and Defiant Heart were waiting for the room to come together by continuing their conversation. Defiant had been asking Swift Heart how many piercing she had and she had lifted the hem of her shirt to show him her belly button ring. He had placed his paw near it to get a better look which had tickled Swift Heart, causing her to laugh and slap him playfully on the arm.

Noble Heart finally conjured a megaphone and shouted to get everyone to quiet down. "Thank you," he said, once the room was quiet, "Now True Heart, I believe you wanted to give the good news."

"Yes," True Heart stood up, practically beaming as she gave the news, "I'm Pregnant, Noble Heart and I are going to have a cub of our own!"

Swift Heart laughed, leaning back in her chair, "Well holy crap, looks like none of the Cousins can keep it in their pants." She grinned up at the founders letting them know she was happy for them and only teasing.

"Congratulations," Brave Heart said, "Got any name ideas yet?"

"No not yet but we'll be thinking on it." Noble Heart told him.

"Well, now that we've spread the good news, does anyone else have something they'd like to say," True Heart said, once everyone else had voice their approval and in some cases excitement.

Playful Heart promptly put his finger on his nose, "I call nose goes for not ever changing any diapers!" Funshine promptly followed suite as did Cozy Heart, Swift Heart, Birthday, and a couple of the others.

"Very funny," Noble Heart said, rolling his eyes, "We will be looking after our own. Seriously does anyone have anything important they're like to bring up?"

Grumpy had hardly been paying attention to the meeting. His focus was on Defiant and Swift Heart sitting two seats away from him. He had watched the whole belly ring situation and had not liked the flirting taking place. Lately there seemed to be an awful lot of flirting going on between the two and it made him extremely jealous. "Can we please just go and get on with our days?" He voiced since no one else was saying anything.

All right, meeting adjourned," True Heart said. The family dispersed, going about their usualy business.

"Hey Swift Heart," Defiant Heart said, catching her before she took off, "I don't think I ever thanked you for saving me from that snow monster a couple months ago."

She smirked at him, "You don't have to thank me. It was no big deal."

"Even so," he said, "want to catch a movie? It's the least I can do, you pick and I'll pay."

"It's a date. Just give me a half hour to change and clean up and I'll meet you outside my burrow." Tweaking his nose she turned and walked away.

"No problem, I'll see you there," he called after her, deciding to go home and get into something different, he had thrown on the clothes he had worn the previous day when he got up.

Grumpy scowled harder as he watched the two separate. The use of the word "date" had sealed it for him. He wasn't going to let Defiant Heart take Swift Heart away from him. As the badger walked past him, he muttered "Real smooth using her saving you as a cover."

"Cover for what?" Defiant Heart asked sarcastically, stopping and looking Grumpy in the eye.

"She's not interested in you that way. She's just being nice." Grumpy glared back at him.

"And what makes you think I'm doing any different," Defiant looked around to make sure no one else was in earshot, "maybe it's because you have a crush on her."

His eyes widened as he stepped back, "How did you know tha- I mean I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't try to deny it, Grumpy, I went to public high school on Earth for two years, I was around romantically awkward teenagers that whole time so I can read the signals a lot better than most people up here," he rolled his eyes and folded his arms, "did you forget how easily I pieced together the reason behind Fauna's rage on valentines day even though I never really got to know her all that well, I know how to gather information and put the pieces together so don't try to deny it, I figured it out some time ago I just never said anything."

"I appreciate that. No one needs to know my business but me and obviously, that doesn't always happen up here." He rubbed the back of his neck, "I think I need to talk to her."

"Then go talk to her, I won't get in your way," Defiant said, "I like Swift Heart, she's nice and she's a lot of fun to hang out with, but I don't have any feelings for her so you don't have to worry about me taking her from you." Defiant turned and walked back to his home.

Hurrying to Swift Heart's house Grumpy started to plan out what he was going to say. Meanwhile, Swift Heart stood before her bathroom mirror brushing her teeth with one hand and finger combing her flop of hair with the other. Spitting into the sink and swirling water around to get the extra out, she began to straighten up her sink. Swift Heart was so distracted by her cleaning that she didn't notice a second pair of eyes peering at her from inside the mirror.

Dropping off the bottom rung of the ladder Grumpy came face to face with Swift Heart's door. "Deep breath, don't back out now man." Raising his paw he knocked 5 times. "Swifty it's me, can I come in, we need to talk." Hearing him she turned her back on the mirror to answer the door. Suddenly, the surface of the mirror rippled and black shape jumped out at Swift Heart. The rabbit found herself grabbed roughly from behind by one arm and lifted off the ground, keeping her from running away.

"Gahhhhh!" She gave off a strangled yell as her legs kicked wildly, trying to find the wall so she could push off it. Unfortunately she wasn't tall enough and she only resulted in knocking things off. Hearing her yell and the sound of things breaking, Grumpy burst through the door. Once inside he saw her legs flailing and headed for the bathroom.

"Swift Heart what's wrong?"

"Stop struggling, you're not getting free," the being said coldly. It was a female bear in a close knit black body suit that hid everything about her except her eyes.

"Says you." Her eyes met Grumpy's as he entered the bathroom. "Let go of her!" He grabbed one of Swift Hearts feet and began to pull.

"Sorry, but I don't have time," The strange bear moved Swift Heart aside slightly, exposing a tummy symbol, a silver five pointed bladed star with a small hole in the middle. She seemed to grab the symbol and pulled an exact replica out, throwing it at Grumpy's arm, where it stuck fast.

Grumpy let go of Swift Heart, cursing as the star buried in his arm and he started to bleed. "Grumpy!" was all she could say before the strange bear pulled her all the way through the mirror.

Grumpy saw this and rushed forwards, trying to push through the mirror, but the surface was solid once again, "Swift Heart!" he cried in distress. He could make out their receding images for a moment, and then they were gone. Grumpy slid to the floor, shocked at what had just happened. His eyes drifted around the trashed bathroom as he tried to collect his thoughts. He had to tell the others. They needed to help Swift Heart. Before he got up one broken frame caught his attention. Sitting beneath shards of glass was the blue rose he had given her on True Heart's birthday. Picking it up he held it briefly taking a deep breath. Getting up slowly Grumpy placed it gently on the sink before grabbing a towel to wrap around his bleeding arm. Hurrying back to Care-a-Lot he whispered "Don't worry Swift Heart, you know I'd always come for you."

Playful and Funshine was roaming near to Swift Heart's burrow when Grumpy emerged. They could see he was in great pain and that the towel he had wrapped around his left arm was bloody. Forgoing their usual instinct to pull a prank on the blue bear, Playful and Funshine dashed forwards and helped him out.

"Grumpy Bear, what happened, why are you bleeding?" Funshine asked, worried.

"It doesn't matter. Swift Heart was taken and we have to rescue her."

"Taken!" Playful was shocked, "I'll go get everyone together, Funshine can you get Grumpy to Take Care's."

Funshine nodded as Playful took off, "Who was she taken by, and where?" the yellow bear asked.

"Some ninja bear pulled her through the mirror. And I'm not going to Take Care, I have to find her." He winced as he bumped his arm.

"Do you even know where she was taken?" Funshine asked.

He paused, "No but..."

"But nothing," Funshine said, "We'll ask the others first but you need to get the injury properly taken care of or you won't be of any help to Swift Heart." Groaning in defeat Grumpy went with Funshine.

Some time later, the Hall of Hearts was abuzz. Everyone knew that Swift Heart had been taken, and even more shocked that the person who snatched her appeared to have been a ninja Care Bear of some sort. Noble Heart and True Heart were having difficulty keeping order.

Grumpy, his injury now cleaned and dressed by Take Care Bear, was the one who finally managed to get everyone to quiet down when he shouted, "Does anyone know where Swift Heart was taken!"

Guidance Heart raised her hand, "I'm not sure if this is real or not, but I did read a story where a girl goes through a mirror to another world, and she ended up in a palce called 'Wonderland'." she said.

"You think she was taken to Wonderland?" Good Luck asked, "well how would we get there."

"Well," Guidance Heart was still not used to having all attention on her, "the only other way there is down a rabbit hole on earth."

"Then that's where we should be. We need to find the right rabbit hole to go through though and I have no idea where it is." Grumpy placed his head in his hands.

"Rather ironic oui? De one person who would be de expert on dis is de one who was snatched." Grumpy glared at Illusion Heart.

"I could try and find it," Bright Heart said.

Valiant Heart put his hand up, "Grumpy, could you tell me more about that bear that took her?" he asked.

"She was a Care Bear in a ninja suite. That's all I got. And she threw this into my arm." He held up the star. "She pulled it right out of her tummy symbol."

Valiant walked over and took the star, "Hmm, if she was able to hit you while holding Swift Heart," he mused for a minute, "they're probably expecting us to come after her, there might be more unexpected surprises so we need to be careful who we pick to go there."

Suddenly the entire hall was roused as virtually every member of the family was volunteering to go. Tender Heart grabbed the gavel that Noble Heart used and banged it as hard as he could to restore order, "Care Bears, we can't all go we still have to look after the world!"

"I agree," Valiant said, "Only a few of us should go, and only those of us who can handle what might come at us, so I elect myself, Loyal Heart Dog, and Snowy Heart Fox to go."

"If you think you're going without me you are out of your caring minds." Grumpy confronted him.

VAliant Heart shook his head, "I'm sorry, but the mroe people we take the more dangerous things get and it's best if we take those who are able to defend themselves."

Proud Heart looked over at Loyal Heart, "What is he talking about, Loyal Heart," she asked.

"Valiant Heart has been training Snowy Heart Fox and myself ever since the snowman attack," Loyal Heart said. He extended his hand as if holding a sword and a glowign blue sword formed in his hand.

Snowy also stood up, "The day that Valiant Heart had his little meltdown, he was actually experiencing an overload of spiritual energy, and when Loyal Heart and I grabbed hold of him, we were inadvertently imbued with powers as well. Valiant's passed on the knowledge his teach gave to him to us so we can learn to control our own powers." Snowy Heart lifted his left arm, showing the pentacle he usually wore around his neck was around his wrist like a very loose bracelet, as everyone watched the pentacle raised and bow that seemed to be made of white light formed in his left hand, which he held easily.

Valiant looked back to Grumpy Bear, "So I'm sorry, but it's too big a risk and you have no more claim to go than anyone else here."

"I have more of a claim then anyone! You all love Swift Heart but none of you are in love with her!" He froze after he said it. He'd let his temper get the better of him and now everyone knew his big secret.

"It's about freakin time you admit it." Fauna trotted into the Hall of Hearts. Everyoen turned to the door, surprised that the Pegasus was there.

"Fauna, you're back," Valiant Heart said, surprised.

She did a double take, "Valiant, you're back too!"

"Yeah, apparently we just missed each other by one day," he said, "from what everyone told me it sounded like I'd never get a chance to see you again."

"Yeah...about that. I sorta missed you guys a little so I came back to see how everyone was doing. It looked pretty deserted up here so I figured this was the place to be. Lucky me I got to hear that," she nodded to Grumpy, "But can someone please clarify one thing for me? What do you mean Swift Heart is gone!"

"A strange ninja Care Bear came through her mirror and dragged her to Wonderland," Playful said, "ask Grumpy, he saw the whole thing, got a ninja star stuck in his arm for his trouble too."

"Well," True Heart said, "if that's truly how you feel, then you can go as well, Grumpy."

"Guess I can't refuse you now," Valiant said, sighing.

"Great now that that's all resolved let's go." Fauna trotted to Grumpy and began to nudge him towards the door

"Hold it!" Bright Heart said, "Do you even know where to go?"

"I can find out," Snowy said, "just give me a few minutes to focus. My shamanistic powers have gotten stronger since I began developing my powers so I should be able to direct us once we're there."

"And I can sense strange magic when we get close to it." Fauna told them.

"Loyal Heart," Proud Heart grabbed her husband's arm, "I know you have to go, but promise me, you'll be back in time for our son's birth," she said.

"I promise you I will do my best to be back in time for that occasion, Milady," Loyal Heart, kissing her and placing a hand on her pregnant tummy.

Noble Heart and True Heart decided that now was the best time they had to speak to Fauna, and walked over to her.

"Fauna, we have something we'd like to say before you leave again," Noble Heart said, his voice full of regret.

She looked down at them, "Yeah?"

"We, wanted to say that we're very very sorry for what we did," True Heart said, sounding equally regretful, "we should have told you about your mother's killers as soon as we found out."

"I take it you saw the news broadcast?" They nodded. "I'm not sorry for that, but I am sorry about how I blew up at you. You two did more for me then I could ever say, I just lost it."

"We won't ask you to apologize for that," Noble Heart said, "We're just happy to see you again. I know you want to spend your time with Blue but we'd like it if you could stop by from time to time to say hi."

"You should have heard the lecture we got from Defiant Heart," True Heart said, placing her hand on her tummy, "we had a lot to think about after that."

Fauna's eyes flicked from True Hearts hand, to her face to Noble Heart, and back to the hand. She took a step back, wings puffing up, "By Night Shade you're pregnant too aren't you?"

"Yes, I am," True Heart smiled, "but enough of that, I guess you should get going."

"Valiant Heart, you've only been back a couple of months," Love-a-Lot said, "do you have to go?"

"I'll be back, don't worry," Valiant kissed Love-a-Lot, "I'll be back before you know it."

Snowy had managed to get a sense of where the entrance to Wonderland was and turned to leave, but not before turning back to Share, giving her a goodbye kiss, and promising he'd be back. Grumpy waited impatiently by the door for everyone to finish saying goodbye. He had already said his farewells to Cozy and Jolly and was watching now as Fauna softly nudged Noble Heart and True Heart in a farewell before joining him.

"Well, let's go," Valiant Heart said, summoning a cloud car for them to ride in and getting in the driver's seat. Snowy grabbed a small bundle of clothing he'd brought with him to the meeting, feeling he'd need it, as he got in along with Loyal Heart and Grumpy Bear. Fauna stood next to the cloud mobile, hoof stomping wings flexing as she waited to take flight. Valiant started the engine of the car, and they were off, with Fauna following behind under her own power.


	2. Down the Rabbit Hole

Down the Rabbit Hole

In a strange castle somewhere in Wonderland, a mirror rippled and the female ninja bear jumped out through it, landed, and turned, throwing Swift Heart into a cell, the door of which slammed shut and locked.

"Hope you enjoy your new home, you're going to be there for quite a while," the bear said, pulling down her mask and pulling her hood back, revealing her head. Her fur was midnight blue and her eyes were icy blue, with a cold expression locked into them.

Swift Heart massaged her hip as she returned the bears glare. "Guess whoever had you capture me didn't pay for shipping AND handling. Where are we exactly?"

"We're in Wonderland of course," the voice that responded was male, and sounded quite aggressive, but strangely happy. It had come from another Care Bear who was leaning against the wall nearby, his fur was black with white scattered over it, as though his fur were a shattered window. His symbol was a black heart that itself looked to have been shattered and at his sides he had a pair of cutlasses in scabbards.

Swift Heart whacked herself in the forehead, "Of course! How could I not have picked up on that, what with all the road signs we passed on the way here." Rolling her eyes she folded her legs and crossed her arms.

"Well I hope you are comfortable," the female bear said, ignoring her remark, "Shatter Heart and I will be guarding you until Miss Dementiva gets a look at you."

"Yeah, so don't bother trying to escape," the male bear, Shatter Heart, said, "or Blade Star will give you a shuriken in the shoulder."

"I am Dementiva." A tall woman in a gown the color of the sky, complete with clouds moved out of the shadows behind the two care bears. She had black curly hair that seemed to move and writhe as if it were alive and eyes as silver and lucid as mercury. Swift Heart eyed her.

"So you're the reason that I was so charmingly kidnapped and dragged here?" The sorceress smiled at her.

"Of course dear." Her attention went back to Blade Star and Shatter heart once more, "I guess I've seen uglier sidekicks." She goaded them with a smirk.

Shatter Heart was about to react, but Blade Star held him back asking Dementiva, "Will she serve as a White Rabbit?"

Dementiva held a hand out towards Swift Heart. Her hand started to glow sending ripples of color in Swift Heart's direction. As soon as it touched her she felt as if she slipped into a state of vertigo. The world seemed to be moving, random smells hitting her nose and strange sounds assailed her ears. Trying to drown them out she pulled her ears down tight over her head and buried her nose against her knees. "Yes she will do quite nicely. Well done you two. I must go inform our ally." Withdrawing her magic she strode from the room.

"Lucky you," Shatter Heart laughed, "You get to be the new White Rabbit of Wonderland. I hope you enjoy this place cause it's your new home forever." The two bears then left, leaving Swift Heart alone.

Once she was sure they were gone, she let the few tears she'd been holding back slide down her face. "Just keep it together girl. You know they're coming for you."

Snowy Heart managed to guide the group to a sparse forest where they touched down. He, Grumpy, Valiant Heart, and Loyal Heart all got out as Fauna landed nearby.

"This is the closest I can get us," he turned to Fauna, "The entrance is somewhere around here, we're relying on you to find it for us."

"No pressure though right. ha ha. Okay I've only done this a few times so it may take a moment." Closing her eyes she covered her body in gold light.

"Fauna what exactly are you doing?"

"Covering myself in my own magic, will let me sense where strange magic is when it tries to get in touch with mine Grumpy." She smirked, "I can already sense those three light bulbs standing next to you."

"Thanks," Valiant Heart said, rolling his eyes, "Just let us know when you find the entrance. Hey Snowy, where are you going?" Valiant Heart asked as Snowy Heart was moving behind a tree.

"Just to change, I'll be out in a minute," the arctic fox said.

Fauna started to walk away from the group. "I'm getting something from over here." As she walked she shifted into her human form but still continued to glow. Moving a patch of tall grass out of the way, she saw a blue and white swirly light coming from a hole 40 feet away. The light was flowing towards her. "I got it!"

"All right Fauna!" Valiant Heart said.

"We should make haste," Loyal Heart said, "Snowy Heart, we found the entrance."

"OK, I'm coming," Snowy Heart emerged wearing the white clothing with the thin blue lines in cross shapes across it that he'd worn at Halloween, "I'm ready, let's go."

Grumpy dove into the rabbit hole, followed closely by Fauna and the others. The fall was incredible, the hole was huge underground and was filled with strange items, tables, chairs, mirrors, plants, even a piano that was playing itself.

"Well this certainly is not something I will forget!" Snowy shouted as they fell.

"Ow! I was just attacked by a flying clock!" Fauna rubbed her head and glowered at the winged time piece floating away from her. "Guys, I see bottom...and it's coming awful fast." Grumpy yelled to the others while trying to a find a way to slow himself.

"Hold on, this may sting," Valiant extended his hand towards the bottom, "Hado 31, Shakkaho!" as he shouted, a blast of red energy flew from his outstretched hand, creating an explosion at the bottom, the shockwave of which had the desired effect, slowing their descent just enough that when they landed they didn't get turned into mush, but they were still in incredible pain.

"Everyone alive?" Valiant Heart asked, standing up.

Fauna groaned as she got to her knees, "I think you broke my spleen."

Grumpy was looking around, holding his injured arm and saw a bunch of doors scattered on the walls. "Well that's just great, how are we supposed to know where to go?"

"I could try to see where we should go," Snowy Heart said, dusting off the robed he was wearing, "Unless anyone else has a better idea."

"Give it a try," Loyal Heart said, "it would be better than trying doors at random. There is no way of telling what is behind them." Snowy nodded and closed his eyes, trying to sense the correct route. Grumpy paced as he waited for Snowy to come up with an answer. He hated that this was taking so long and that they had to keep stopping.

Snowy opened his eyes, "It is difficult to sense things here, this very world seems to defy reason," he pointed to two doors, "but those two doors seem the least dangerous, by how much I cannot tell." He looked over at Fauna, "Think you can help me with this at all?"

She looked at the two doors he indicated. One was normal sized and would allow them to pass through easily. The other was only about a foot tall. "My bet is on the little door, since you say this place defies reason."

"Maybe," Valiant Heart got down on his front and opened the door peering through it to see a fairly ordinary corridor, "but you're the only one of us who could fit through it with Fauna. How are we supposed to go through it?"

A yelp was heard from Grumpy drawing the others attention to him. He was hopping around holding his foot. "This table appeared out of nowhere!" On the table sat four bottles that read "Drink Me."

"Strange," Loyal Heart examined the bottles, "What do you supposed these are for?"

"Don't ask me," Snowy said, "I'm having difficulty even figuring things out in this place."

Rolling her eyes Fauna handed each of them a bottle. "I'd do what the bottle tells you to do and I'll meet you on the other side." Shifting into a mouse she scurried through the little door.

"Well, I might as well go first," Valiant Heart said, taking a small drink from the bottle. At first nothing happened then the wolverine shrank to half his height, "looks like this is the key," he said, drinking the last of the bottle and shrinking down to a little less than a foot.

"Very well, though shrinking makes me feel uncomfortable," Loyal Heart said as he, Snowy, and Grumpy each drank from their small bottles. A moment later, the four small Care Bears followed Fauna the mouse through the door, which promptly shut behind them.

On the other side of the door, Fauna regained her human form and smirked down at the tiny Care Bears. "Awww look how cute you are?"

"It's not funny!" Grumpy yelled up to her, however his voice sounded much higher pitched, causing Fauna to erupt in a fit of giggles.

"Well, we can only hope that we find something to make us grow again," Valiant Heart looked up at Fauna, "but to speed things up, you'll have to carry us." Before anyone could react to Valiant's request, he vanished, appearing up on Fauna's shoulder.

Bending down she held her palm out for the others to climb on. Once they were settled, she started walking down the hallway but couldn't go 5 feet before another smart alike response escaped her mouth. "Care Bear action figures. Gotta collect them all."

Loyal Heart covered his ears, "Please keep your voice down," he pleaded, "The others may not mind, but my hearing is even more sensitive at this size."

"Oh quiet down, Sir Loyal Heart," Valiant Heart said mockingly, surprisingly well balanced on Fauna's shoulder.

Something shiny was on one of the tables they were passing. Looking at it Fauna saw it was a mini box full of tiny cookies. "Hey look at this." She put Grumpy on the table, who promptly went to investigate the cookies. Picking one up he saw they said "eat me". "What do you think?"

"Just take a little bite and see what happens." Fauna suggested. Doing so he felt himself grow taller. He continued to take bites until he had reached his normal size once more. Fauna then put Loyal Heart and Snowy Heart on the table so they could do the same.

It's as though this place reacts to our desires in strange ways," Snowy Heart said, as Valiant Heart appeared beside him and the remaining cousins ate to get back to full size.

"How do you keep doing that?" Grumpy asked.

"Huh? Oh the flash steps," Valiant Heart said, "it's a technique I use by focusing spiritual energy into my legs to move fast enough to appear to teleport, it's very useful. But enough of that we should keep moving, Swift Heart's counting on us."

Guilt washed over Fauna and Grumpy at Valiant's words. Going to the end of the hallway Fauna opened the door and froze. "Oh wow. You guys have to see this."

The four Care Bears emerged, blinking, into the light. The world they were in was unlike anything they had seen before, they were in a massive garden, full of giant flowers, mushrooms and topiaries of all shapes, colors, and sizes. There was also a wrought iron fence and a few gazebos scattered around.

"This is one strange place," Valiant Heart said, whistling.

"I agreed," Snowy Heart said, closing his eyes, "I cannot sense anything. Back in the room of doors there was a faint presence of some order, but here," he shook his head, "one would have to spend a lifetime here to make sense of it."

Unknown to them, the rescue squad was being watched. The Wizard of Wonderland, freed by Dementiva after his failed attempt to take over Wonderland, was watching them through a mirror.

"Well well well, it seems as though we have intruders," he said.

"What are you babbling about? You know I can't stand babbling." A short stocky woman clad all in red walked up to the Wizard with hands on her hips. She was the Red Queen of Wonderland and was only interested in one thing, getting her way.

"Take a look for yourself," the wizard stepped aside, "four care bears and a human girl."

The queen's eyes blazed, "It's not that Alice is it!"

"No, it does not appear to be her, it is someone else," he said, "Dementiva should be told of this."

"She is busy working on her spell to turn that 'thing' in the dungeon into the White Rabbit. But I agree. Let's go." She stomped out of the Wizards room. Before he had a chance to move her voice rang loudly from the hall, "NOW!"

"I don't see why Dementiva puts up with her," the wizard said, following her.

Dementiva was flipping idly through a spell book, whistling to herself. She smiled at the Red Queen and Wizard when they came in. "Hello darlings. It looks like you have something important to tell me."

"Yes there are intruders in wonderland, four Care Bears and a young woman," the Wizard reported.

Dementiva frowned in a sporadic mood swing, "Well that didn't take them long did it. They are more resourceful then I anticipated." She paced, her hair writhing wildly around her. "Perhaps we can conjure something to delay them?"

"Conure what you want, but if you don't mind, Lady Dementiva, we'd like to handle this," The voice came from Shatter Heart who was leaning against the doorway with Blade Star standing next to him.

"Oh?" Dementiva gave them a sideways look.

"We have a, personal grievance with the Care Bear Family we'd like to settle," Blade Star said, spinning one of her five pointed shuriken with her middle finger and thumb covering the hole in the middle of the metal star.

She nodded to him. "Of course. I would never want to stand between a grievance that is so dear to you." Her eyes glistened and flashed as she looked at the two. "Have fun and remember, don't play nice darlings."

"Don't worry, we won't," Shatter Heart said as he and his partner departed, Blade Star lifting her mask and hood back over her face and head.

"I don't care what they say, I still think we should send something at these intruders, just to soften them up if nothing else," the Wizard said.

The Red Queen tapped her scepter against her red lips, "Well my red knights aren't doing anything. I suppose I could have them ride out and, I dunno do whatever it is they do."

"That's a splendid idea. We just need to delay them enough so I can get my White Rabbit." Dementiva turned to her spell book.

The queen rolled her eyes, "I still don't understand what the importance is of a White Rabbit." Dementiva turned on her eyes glowing brightly, hair looking like a mass of black snakes.

Grabbing a nearby glass vial she smashed it against the wall. "Because the White Rabbit is endowed with all the knowledge in Wonderland so it can serve as the ruler's advisor and source of information! Without one I will be blind to the goings on in my Kingdom! Got it?"

She was towering over the Red Queen hissing in her face. "Okay okay, no need to get snippy."

The chaos sorceress calmed down. "Lovely. Now run along I have work to do."

The rescue party had moved along, not encountering anything they could interact with yet, Valiant Heart was the first to speak up, "So, does anyone know how we can find Swift Heart?" He asked, "Hey Fauna, got a spell that can follow romantic feelings between two people," he said, grinning at Grumpy Bear.

Fauna snickered, "You mean you didn't know Grumpy has a built in Swift Heart locater? The closer he gets to her, the more bumbled his speech gets."

Grumpy rolled his eyes, "Exhibit A for why I didn't want you guys to know."

"This is hardly the time to tease our friend about his feelings for Swift Heart," Loyal Heart said, coming to Grumpy's defense, "But I am as curious to know if you have a way to locate her, Fauna."

She shook her head sadly, "Sorry. If she were a Pegasus I could find her like that." she snapped her fingers. "But the only thing I could think of would be to shift into a form with a strong nose and try to sniff her out." She couldn't shake the feeling that if she still lived in the Forest of Feelings, she could of prevented the kidnapping.

"Well, I doubt that would be of any use," Snowy Heart said, "they way she was taken might not leave any trail, but in lieu of any other ideas, and until I have adjusted to the strangeness of this land, that might be our best hope."

Loyal Heart looked at the sad expression on Fauna's face and said, "Forgive for asking, Fauna, but you seem to be even more distressed than the rest of us. I know you were close to Swift Heart but we will save her,"

"If I had been there she wouldn't have been taken."

"You don't know that," Valiant Heart said, "from what Grumpy said, whoever snatched her was no slouch," the wolverine drew his sword, "which reminds me, stay alert, whoever or whatever wanted Swift Heart could be watching us, waiting for the right moment to strike." Grumpy gripped her hand and gave it a squeeze, letting her know he knew exactly how she felt.

"Well it looks to me like you all don't have a clue as to who or what you are looking for." A voice came from the air around them. When the voice sounded, everyone was instantly alert, Snowy's bow and Loyal's sword appeared in their hands.

"Who's there!" Valiant demanded.

"I believe the correct question would be who isn't there. If I were there you wouldn't need to ask who's there because you'd already know."

"Please identify yourself," Loyal Heart said, searching the surrounding area, "We are searching for a blue rabbit with a winged heart on her tummy and we need to find her as soon as possible."

A light pink and magenta stripped cat with yellow eyes and a huge grin appeared at Fauna's feet. "Ah yes I believe I know who you mean."

"Then you can tell us where Swift Heart is?" Grumpy questioned eagerly? The cat inspected his nails.

"Swift Heart? Who's Swift Heart?"

"The rabbit." Grumpy replied.

"What rabbit?"

"The one you said you knew!" He was getting frustrated.

The cat began to float up, "Knew what?" Yelling he slapped his hands over his eyes.

"Grumpy calm down." Fauna grinned at him and winked, "You just have to know how to deal with cats." She began to scratch the floating cat behind the ear. "Do you know where the rabbit with the winged heart tummy symbol is?"

The cheshire cat grinned wider. "I do."

"Can you tell us where she is?" Her fingers skimmed down his spine.

"I can."

"Where is she?"

"At the castle."

"Thank you," Loyal Heart bowed at the cat, letting his sword disperse as Snowy's bow vanished as well, "can you point us in the right direction?"

The cat pointed his hands in two different directions and his tail in a third. "That way." His large grin never faltered. Valiant Heart sighed, this was going nowhere fast. He looked at Fauna, ask if asking if she could get clarification.

"You know Loyal Heart is married to a cat. He could probably do this too." She turned her attention to the floating cat. "You must think we are terribly rude that we didn't ask just who you were after you've been so helpful."

He grinned even wider. "I am the Cheshire Cat. And as I showed you there are multiple ways to get to the castle. This is the shortest." He indicated the way his tail pointed. "But you don't want to go that way."

Grumpy scowled "Why the hell not if it's the shortest."

Fauna pointed, "I think that's why." A small group of red knights marched towards them.

"And that's my cue. Ta ta." Stripe by stripe he faded away.

Loyal Heart reformed his sword as Snowy raised his left hand, the white bow appearing in his hand, "Looks like the welcoming committee," Valiant said, readying himself for battle.

"Then we shall respond in kind," Snowy said, drawing the bowstring and letting the arrow fly at a knight, striking it square in the chest and knocking it back. Fauna shifted into a rhino and charged at the nearest knight. She sent him flying into the air in a clatter of metal. Valiant and Loyal Heart both charged, swords at the ready and struck out at the knights, their blades slicing through the knight's spears and felling them easily, even chopping one or two in half. All Grumpy could do was watch. None of the others with special powers let the Knights get near him. He was so frustrated he wished he could get at one of the knights to pummel him till he felt better. Eventually, the knight's numbers were thinned and their morale failed them, and they retreated.

"And that wasn't even the worst of it," Valiant Heart said, "no telling what, or who else will be after us."

"You got that right, didn't expect you to be so intuitive," the voices came from two bears, one black with what looked like white cracks all over his body and the other the same ninja bear who had snatched Swift Heart, this time sporting a ninja ken sword across her back

Fauna looked at Grumpy with a look that said "That her?" When he nodded, she turned back to the bears, eyes glowing gold. "We were intuitive enough to track you this far."

"Track us? Ha!" The male bear said, "you got here on pure luck, and as for tracking, we've been watching you, how do you think we found you so fast?" he drew both his cutlasses.

"My name is Blade Star Bear, and this is my partner, Shatter Heart Bear," the ninja bear, said, drawing her sword, "we will ensure that you go no further."

"But you're Care Bears, why are you fighting us?" Snowy asked, lowering his bow.

"Ask your founders, if you ever see them again," suddenly, Blade Star charged forwards with speed that her originally slow gait had belied, it was all Valiant Heart could do to parry the attack. Shatter Heart suddenly appeared above them, a wicked grin on his face and swung down.

"HAA!" he shouted swinging down at Loyal Heart. Loyal Heart easily sidestepped the attack, but when the swords hit the ground there was a deafening blast of sound. Loyal Heart was forced to cover his ears. Wolf Fauna leapt at shatter heart, teeth going for one of his arms. Shatter Heart stepped back as Blade Star jumped back from Valiant Heart, conjured and threw three stars at the Fauna. Snowy Heart attempted to shoot an arrow at the ninja bear while she was in mid air, but she actually deflected it with her sword before landing on the ground.

"These two are good," Valiant said, gritting his teeth.

Fauna leapt to the side just in time to avoid the stars. "Aww what's the matter Valiant Heart? Did all that time away from me make you soft." She winked at him, "Cause the Valiant I know could take these guys with his sword tied behind his back." Crouching she bared her teeth at the two Care Bears.

Valiant did not share her jocular reaction, "Believe me, I'm trying!"

"Really, cause, I was just getting warmed up," Blade Star said, sheathing her sword she placed both her hands over her tummy symbol and suddenly drew forth over two dozen throwing stars, releasing the five pointed metal weapons with blinding speed. Valiant Heart and Loyal Heart tried to dodge but Valiant Heart got two stuck in his arm and Snowy got three in his shooting arm. Shatter Heart then charged at Snowy Heart cut deep into the Fox's bow arm with one of his cutlasses. Snowy tried to shoot him with an arrow, but the shot went way off because of the pain.

"Guess I need to take this more seriously," Valiant said, pulling the stars from his arm and holding out his sword, "Electrify, Alastor!" he shouted and his sword glowed white and extended, growing into the large sword he had used when he first returned to Care-a-Lot, which crackled with lightning.

"A soul reaper, so I was right about you," Blade Star said.

Fauna gaped, "Whoa, that's new!" She growled at Shatter Heart. "I think you better tell me what exactly you are right now!"

"Let's jstu say we're Care Bears who don't care anymore," Shatter Heart said, "And if you had bee-"

"Rensei Tokkan!" Valiant's shout cut off Shatter Heart's speech. Both bear managed to dodge, but not completely, and Shatter Heart was hit hard, the electricity burning him, Blade Star fared better, the fabric on her face and right arm being torn away.

"Looks like we didn't see all his abilities," Blade Star said, "We best retreat for now and tend to your injuries."

"Retreat, Ha! I won't run from battle," shatter Heart did his best to stand, but Blade Star propped him up and pulled out a small mirror.

"We'll settle our score later," she said, throwing down the mirror, which instantly grew to a full size, and jumped back through it. The mirror vanished a moment later.

Fauna regained her human form and threw her hands up in the air, "What is the deal with True and Noble and keeping secrets? Do they find it fun?"

Grumpy was helping Snowy Heart pull the stars out of his arm. "And we still don't know why they want Swift Heart."

"I do not think they were keeping secrets," Loyal Heart said, letting his sword disperse as he massaged his ears, which were still ringing from Shatter Heart's attack, "when the ninja bear was mentioned they were just as surprised as we were, perhaps this is something they are not entirely aware of either."

"Regardless," Valiant Heart said reducing his sword back to its original form, "these two, Shatter Heart and Blade Star, are a real problem here. What's worse is they seem to know a lot more about us than we know about them and if they can use that mirror thing, they could pop up anywhere."

"I'm done wasting time standing around here and talking. I know something bad is going to happen to Swift Heart if we don't get there soon." He started to run down the road tot he castle, not checking to see if the others were behind him. Valiant Heart, Snowy Heart, Loyal Heart and Fauna all took off after Grumpy Bear, they knew time was of the essence.

Blade Star and Shatter Heart reappeared in the castle and the ninja bear helped Shatter Heart to sit down. She then stood still, put her hand together and focused, her symbol glowed, and the parts of her outfit that were damaged regrew.

"Not our best performance," she said, pulling back her hood and mask, "but we did not know that that wolverine had those powers."

"Just you wait! When I'm healed I'll fix them for good!" Shatter Heart said, wincing in pain as he sheathed his swords.

"So I'm guessing from the looks of you the vendetta continues on...and you're losing?" Dementiva sauntered into the room Shatter and Blade were in.

"We weren't ready for that wolverine's powers, but we will be next time!" Shatter Heart said, gritting his teeth.

"Perhaps we should note their strength in numbers," Blade Star said, "and try to find a way to separate them as much as possible."

"Do as you wish. I only need until tomorrow morning to complete my work. And as I'm sure you know, it is almost sunset now." Her dress was beginning to show a tinge of pink on the top and it was ever so slowly working its way down.

"Maybe your Red Queen or pet wizard can help us," Blade Star suggested, "those flying animals the queen commands could separate them easily, we just need her to aid us."

"I will go mention it to her. But for now I need you to resume guard duty in the dungeons. Our guest has become...restless."

"I'll go," Shatter Heart stood up and winced slightly, he turned to Blade Star, "you work on your whole separation plan." He said, walking away, his wounds were healing rather fast and he focused his own energies into the injuries. Blade Star nodded but followed him, deciding to wait and see if the Red Queen and Wizard agreed to help them.


	3. Separated!

Separated!

Swift Heart had decided she had waited long enough to hear what exactly Dementiva had in store for her. She was currently kicking the bar of her cell and yelling at the top of her lungs. "Hey Bear failures! Creepy lady! Someone get down here and answer my questions!"

"Hey, pipe down rabbit!" Shatter Heart said as he walked down the stairs.

"If you want answers, we will give them, but I can guarantee you that what we tell you will just make you feel worse," Blade Star said, following a short distance behind Shatter Heart.

She flung her arm out to indicate her cell, "I doubt it can be much worse then you kidnapping me and keeping me in this cell. I don't do well being in one place for long so go ahead and lay it on me." She noticed Shatter Heart had burns on his arm and that his fur was poofy. "Don't you know you're not supposed to stick a fork into an electrical socket?"

Shatter Heart snarled, "I had a little run in with that wolverine friend of yours, not to mention the dog, fox, that Pegasus and the mopey bear from your family."

She felt her heart speed up and against her will a smile broke out over her face, "They're here?" She couldn't believe they had gotten here so quickly. The fact that Fauna and Grumpy were among the rescue party made her even happier.

"Yeah, they're here, but soon it won't matter because you see," Shatter Heart grinned sadistically and pointed at her chuckling, "You're going to be the new white rabbit of Wonderland!"

"So you've said. I still don't get what that means. Am I going to have to carry around a stop watch and say 'I'm late, I'm late, for a very important date?'"

"Your children's stories notwithstanding, it means your going to be an important fixture in the new order of this land," Blade Star said, "you see, Wonderland is extremely complex, there is very little semblance of order here. In fact, this very land seems to radiate chaos, such chaos that it contains wonders you could not imagine, but not even a sorceress of Dementiva's power can really work with the chaos around here, so she'll need an advisor. The white rabbit is the one piece of order amidst the chaos of Wonderland, the white rabbit possesses innumerable amounts of knowledge, enough that he or she can navigate not only the terrain in mere hours, something anyone else would be hard pressed to do, but can locate anything in Wonderland, and even easily traverse between this world and the world you came from."

She folded her arms across her chest, "So what's going to stop me from running right back home as soon as I'm made the White Rabbit? Those new abilities plus my speed kinda give me the advantage."

Shatter Heart couldn't help himself, he started laughing at Swift Heart's reply, "You, you think that's all HAHAHA! Do you know how much knowledge the white rabbit needs? It will take more mental capacity than you could conceive of, in fact all that knowledge is going to push out everything else about who you are," Shatter Heart then advanced, grinning sadistically at her, jabbing his right index finger at her with each phrase he spoke, "You'll forget your name, what you are, who you were, your friends! Your family! Everyone who you ever knew or ever knew you!" He stopped and jabbed her in the chest before stating with finality, "In short, once the change is done this morning, Swift Heart Rabbit will have ceased to exist!"

"And that is just what we want," Blade Star added. Swift Heart was frozen. Hearing she would forget everything about her old life brought a new terror with it. She wanted to feel sad, she wanted to feel terrified, but she couldn't find the way to express her emotions, because it wouldn't matter. She wouldn't remember who she was, she'd just be the White Rabbit.

"Looks like the little bunny is scared," Shatter Heart taunted, "And don't think your friends will save you before then."

"Shortly, they will be separated, and then without their ability to work together, we will eliminate them one," Blade Star held up a finger, "by one," she lowered her finger, "of course by the time that's done your transformation will be finished and it won't matter anyways. I'm going to go and see if the Red Queen has considered my plan," the ninja bear added, turning to leave and leaving Shatter Heart grinning at a horrified Swift Heart.

The Red Queen was currently in her parlor, having her toes and nails painted by her Red Girls as well as her hair styled. She was not in the mood to be disturbed. Blade Star arrived and noticed the Red Queen was having her little foot and hand treatment. The ninja bear cleared her throat, deciding to be subtle for now.

The Queen shot upright, glaring daggers at the bear. "What! What is so important that you had to bother me in my personal chambers?"

"What is important, is that this plan is in jeopardy, some rescuers from the rabbit's family have arrived and they will be here before dawn, and if they can free her all your work for this will be for naught," Blade Star said, glaring back with equal menace, "I simply wish to ask to use your 'jub-jub' birds to separate them, so my friend and I can eliminate them with haste."

"Very well. Get off me!" She shook her attendants off and headed out of the room. "Follow me!" Rolling her eyes Blade Star followed. They climbed the stairs to the Red Queens tower. Opening the door to the top most room, The Red Queen called out in a sickly sweet voice, "Babies! Mummy needs you to wakey wakey. She has a little fun for you!" The 3 Jub Jub birds, who looked like giant vultures with black, red, yellow, and blue checkered feathers and beaks full of razor sharp teeth, dropped to the floor by their queen and rubbed their beaks against her. "Yes mummy wuves her wittle babies." Blade Star tried not to gag. Going to the shutters the Queen threw them open and pointed out to Wonderland. "Find the intruders! Capture them and take them to opposite ends of Wonderland!" Squawking and cackling the birds took to the air to do their Queens bidding. She turned to the ninja bear, "Happy now? My darlings will take care of them."

"Thank you," Blade Star turned and left, however before she could speak to Shatter Heart she ran into the Wizard of Wonderland.

"Good plan, but what do you plan to do about the one group that won't be deterred?" he asked, scathingly.

"I know that Valiant Heart won't be caught by those birds, so I plan to deal with him personally," Blade Star said, stopping to speak with the Wizard, "Shatter Heart fancies a duel with the dog, Grumpy Bear won't last five minutes without them to protect him, as for the fox and the shapeshifter, if you're so concerned about them then you can deal with them yourself," Blade Star walked away, heading back Swift Heart's cell.

"Oh I will, rest assured I will," the Wizard said, glaring after her.

Meanwhile with the rescue party, Fauna had regained her true form and was walking a few paces behind the others. She was watching Valiant Heart, trying to piece together just what had happened to him while he'd been gone.

Valiant looked over at Fauna and asked, "What's wrong Fauna, did I grow another head on my back?"

"Just trying to figure out the new you. Where did you get those powers from?"

"Well, I kinda got them by accident," seeing Fauna's confused look he continued, "I had a run in with a little kid with orange hair when I was a cub, he had lost his mother and Noble Heart was trying to help him. Turns out the kid had a lot of pent up spiritual energy, and when I spent time with him, I got some of it by mistake. Those spasms I used to have were the energy trying to break free and that little meltdown was those powers succeeding, it nearly killed me," he pointed over at Snowy Heart, "Snowy's little vision led me to a strange man who always wore a green bucket hat and when I met him, he said he knew what had to be done. He trained me, taught me how to control the powers and then, taught me how to be a Soul Reaper, a being who's job it is to send souls to the afterlife and fight corrupted ones in this world, though that shouldn't be an issue since those things never happen up in the Kingdom of Caring, but I did learn a lot about how to fight, and I got a lot stronger," he drew forth his sword, "this is a Zanpakuto, a weapon that is basically a piece of myself, what I did back there was release it into its Shikai, or initial release, showing it's true form and unleashing its real power, in this case the ability to send powerful blasts of lightning at my enemies. There's supposed to be a higher level to it but I'm not at that stage yet."

Fauna stared down at him, and barely contained a laugh. "I don't know what half of those words mean but I'm happy for you. Glad to know you won't be randomly spazzing anymore." Her face darkened momentarily, "Plus if you had been home a few months back I could have directed you to some wayward souls."

"What, you mean the poachers?" Valiant asked, "I kept up on news about them, you're little killing turned them into hollows. I dealt with them and you'll be happy to know they didn't go to a 'sweet hereafter' they're in probably the worst place for a human soul to be."

She grinned at him and flicked her tail, "That definitely is the icing on my revenge cake."

"You should have heard them, they turned into a hydra like thing, kept swearing that they'd 'get that shapeshifter' cause unlike most hollows they remembered who they were. They were no challenge," he waved it off. He then looked sideways at Fauna, "Did you think I was going to lecture you about them?" he asked.

"Honestly I don't know what to expect form any one anymore. But I was pretty sure I was safe 'cause you aren't exactly the lecturing type."

"Got that right, not to mention that through my training I've learned that not everyone deserves redemption, some people are beyond help," he stated.

A loud shriek was heard from the air, drawing the groups attention to the 3 large birds descending on them. Fauna's ears instantly went back as she reared and whinnied a challenge. Valiant swung at the nearest bird and it backed off instead grabbing Grumpy Bear and hauling him away. The other two birds seized Snowy Heart and Loyal Heart and began to bear them aloft.

Valiant Heart swore and pointed his finger at the retreating birds, "Hado number 4, Byakurai!" a bolt of lightning shot from his finger, but the birds easily dodged, "I can't chase them, Fauna..." he turned to see the Pegasus was gone. Fauna had gone after the bird that landed closest to her, ready to kick its brains out. It had snapped hit's murderous beak at her before grabbing one of her comrades and taking off. She took off after the bird, flapping her wings furiously to keep up.

The other two birds had flown close together, Loyal Heart had been shocked by the sudden grab but recovered as quickly and he conjured a sword in his right hand he stabbed upwards at the bird. It squawked and flew higher, above the other one nearby. Loyal Heart stabbed again and the bird cried in pain, releasing the dog cousin. It was fortunate for Loyal Heart that he landed on the back of the other bird. Loyal Heart grabbed onto the bird's neck and held his sword to the bird's throat.

"Take us to the ground before I am forced to harm you!" Loyal Heart demanded, actually growling like a real dog. 

Grumpy looked up hearing the growl from above him. "Loyal Heart! If he drops me I'm not going to be happy."

"Do not worry," Loyal Heart said, "if he drops you he'll be less than unhappy," Loyal Heart nicked the bird's neck, "land now!" he demanded. Hissing, the bird began to lower to the ground. When it landed it flicked its claw, tossing Grumpy a few feet away. It then hunched its shoulders and shook, freeing itself of Loyal Heart. Cawing at them it took flight, headed back the way it came.

Loyal Heart shook himself free of the dust he gathered on his landing, and dashed over to Loyal Heart, dissipating his sword as he did so, "Grumpy Bear, are you all right?" he asked.

He was on his feet, brushing off his clothes, "Fine." He looked around. Wherever the bird had dropped them, it had taken them out of sight of the castle. "So any bright ideas?"

Loyal Heart looked around, "We should continue, the birds flew in a straight line, so the castle should be," he pointed, "that way, roughly, unless the Cheshire Cat shows up again or we find other means of help, we should move and stay on guard, I have little doubt that we will be attacked now that we are separated from the others."

Nodding he started to walk back the way they came, trying not to feel disheartened.

Meanwhile Fauna had changed her form to that of a peregrine falcon to catch up with the Jub-Jub bird. When she was hovering above it she shifted once more into a mountain lion and started to scratch up its back, trying to get it to either land or drop its prey.

From below the bird, Snowy gave a cry and tried to grab the bird's talon, "Fauna, I hope that's you up there!" he shouted. The bird shrieked in pain before opening its claws and dropping Snowy Heart. Seeing the fox fall Fauna dove off the bird, regaining her Pegasus form as she got below him.

"Thank you, Fauna," he looked up to see the bird dive bombing towards them, "hold still for a moment," he raised his left hand and his bow formed. Snowy drew the white string back and sighted along the shaft of energy, and fired, striking the bird dead on.

Voicing a cry of pain, it headed for home. Fauna dove down to land momentarily, to catch her breath. She whinnied in surprise when she landed in something cold and squishy. Snowy looked around as the world was white and cold as though it was winter everywhere, smiling a bit despite the circumstances, "This reminds me of my original home in winter," he slid off Fauna's back and landing with a soft squish, "but not nearly this squishy." He bent down and took some of the white stuff on his finger and smelled it then tasted it, "this isn't snow it's vanilla ice cream?"

She fluffed up her feathers, feeling the cold. "Of course it is. Talking vanishing cats, ice cream instead of snow, it all makes perfect sense." She shivered and snorted, seeing her breath fog in the air. "If I see a giant cherry roll down a hill I'm checking out."

"Considering everything we've seen here, I wouldn't be surprised if that happened, but please do not leave me here alone," Snowy asked. He then looked around, "do you know any way we could locate the castle once again?" he asked Fauna.

She sneezed, "I could fly up and see where it is." Turning into a snowy owl she flew up about 50 feet. Taking a moment to look around she came back down, taking on the form of a polar bear, hoping to use the fur to keep her warm. "Okay I have good news and bad news."

Snowy was not as all cold, he was used to this kind of climate, "OK, enlighten me please."

"Good news, the castle is off in that direction." She pointed south with her snout. "The bad news is that there are a whole bunch of ice cream mountains between us and there."

"I see," Snowy Heart said, "then I suppose we should start hiking, the sooner we get to the castle the sooner we can rescue Swift Heart."

Fauna nodded. "As soon as we get somewhere warmer I can shift and fly us to the castle, but for now I'm going to have to stick with big bad and furry."

Snowy smiled, "I actually feel safer like this, the people I grew up with considered Polar Bears to be great guardians of the wild."

"Good to know." She grinned at him and started to run in an easy lope. Snowy jogged after her, actually feeling comfortable despite everything.


	4. Shattered Confidence

Shattered Confidence

Loyal Heart led Grumpy in the direction that he had said the Castle was in. Loyal Heart made sure not to lose Grumpy Bear as they walked but Loyal Heart kept sniffing, expecting something to jump out at them at any moment.

Grumpy watched as Loyal Heart sniffed around, "Anything out there?"

Loyal Heart shook his head, "I don't smell anything, but I wouldn't put faith in my sense of smell at the moment," he said.

"Yeah. Things are so Topsy Turvy around here I don't know what to trust." As if to prove his point a rocking-horse fly went zipping by them and landed on a flower that was releasing bubbles into the air.

"Yes, but despite that, we should keep moving, Swift Heart is likely in grave danger," Loyal Heart said.

He had had it, "Stop saying that! I know she's in danger. I know we have to save her! I'm done with everyone reminding me of that! Just because I don't have supernatural powers like the rest of you doesn't mean I'm an idiot. I couldn't save her back in the burrow, but you can bet that that's not going to happen again!"

Loyal Heart was taken aback by Grumpy outburst, but he sighed and placed a hand on his friend's shoulder, "I am sorry, Grumpy Bear. I should be considering how this is affecting you, but we should move or something will find us."

"Well what do you know, the littler bow-wow's right about something," Loyal Heart whirled around to see Shatter Heart advancing on them clapping his hands sarcastically.

Grumpy's fists balled as Shatter Heart approached them. "I am getting real tired of seeing your face."

"Well I'm getting tired of having to chase after you," Shatter Heart said, "but I'm about to deal with that problem of my permanently."

"You may try but you will not succeed!" Loyal Heart created one of his swords and pointed it at Shatter Heart.

"Ahh the words of a knight, how sickening," Shatter Heart rolled his eyes. Loyal Heart growled and charged, swinging at the bear, but Shatter Heart had drawn one of his swords in an instant and blocked it.

"Oooh, too slow," he taunted. Grumpy picked up what he thought was a stick and charged at Shatter Heart. However the stick turned out to be a pretzel stick and it crumbled in his paws.

Shatter Heart laughed, drawing his other sword, "So the little blue bear wants to try and save his girlfriend. Too bad it won't matter by morning!"

"Why does she matter so much? What are you going to do to her?" He was hoping to distract Shatter Heart so Loyal Heart could attack him.

"Oh, quite simply she's going to be turned into the white rabbit, and I'm afraid that change will erase everything about her that ever was, in other words, she's going to forget who she was and forget about all of you, in other words Swift Heart won't be Swift Heart anymore!"

"You fiend!" Loyal Heart had had enough and he forced Shatter Heart back before charging at him and striking out at him. Shatter Heart just grinned and began stepping backwards, parrying each of the dog's attacks.

Grumpy leapt onto Shatter Heart's back and locked his arms around his neck, squeezing tight, "Nothing you do will ever make her 'not' Swift Heart!" He hissed in the black bears ear.

Shatter Heart grimaced, "Get off my back!" he demanded before taking a deep breath "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!" the last word created a sonic boom emanating from Shatter HEart's throat. Loyal Heart backed off, his hands over his ears. Grumpy fared better but Shatter Heart still dislodged him and kicked him into a nearby tree. Shatter Heart grinned.

"Well what do you know, I finally mastered the shattering shout," he said," and look, the doggie is in pain, that's right, you're ears are extra sensitive." Laughing he clashed his swords together, creating a minor sonic burst, forcing Loyal Heart to step back, wincing in pain. Taking this chance, Shatter Heart struck out at the dog, punctuating each stab with his sword with a verbal stab at the two blue animals.

"You failed your friend! You failed your family! You're going to fail Wonderland! And you especially failed your wife, Loyal Heart! You'll never see her again and you'll never meet your son!" Shatter Heart raised his sword overhead, ready to deliver the killing blow to the dog, who was bleeding, in pain and on his knees still holding his throbbing ears. 

Grumpy tried to focus but his eyes were swimming. "Don't listen to him Loyal Heart! The only way you will fail Proud Heart is if you give up now!"

"You shut up!" Shatter Heart said, looking over his shoulder at Grumpy Bear, "Unless you want to die now."

Grumpy took a page out of Swift Heart's book and smirked at him, "Why don't you make me tough guy." He got his tummy symbol glowing, preparing to stare Shatter Heart if he came after him.

"Don't tempt me!" Shatter Heart snarled, turning away from Loyal Heart and pointing one of his cutlasses at Grumpy Bear, "the doggie may have been able to resist, but I'll make you into mincemeat in no time flat!"

"I'm shaking." He taunted. "Bring it on Shatter Fart."

"That's enough! I planned on keeping you around to interrogate but I think I'll get rid of this nuisance now and tell your dear Swift Heart that he lover boy is dead!" Shatter Heart charged at Grumpy Bear, both swords ready to vivisect him.

"Ha jokes on you! She doesn't know I love her!" He stared Shatter Heart, hoping it would slow him down long enough for Loyal Heart to recover.

"Then that will make the emotional blow to her all the better!" Shatter Heart was stopped by the force of the stare, but it didn't seem to be hurting him an Shatter Heart pushed past it lifting his left hand and sword as he came into range, ready to strike Grumpy Bear down.

There was a clatter, and Shatter Heart stopped, his left arm held in place by what looked like a blue plastic chain with a small weight on the end. "What, what's this?" Both Grumpy and Shatter Heart looked over at Loyal Heart. The blue dog was holding the other end of the chain in his outstretched left hand.

"Grumpy is right, I will not fail until I give up!" he said holding out his right hand, "and it appears that this world is affecting my own powers and granting me the strength to defeat you," he added.

"Glad some part of my plan is starting to work." Grumpy retracted his stare seeing Loyal Heart had things under control for the moment.

"And I thank you for the reprieve," Loyal Heart said, lifting his right hand up a longsword slowly formed, the hilt was orange and the blade was blue and again it appeared to be made of plastic, "and now, Shatter Heart, we shall finish this!" Shatter Heart was unprepared for Loyal Heart yanking back hard on the chain and pulling the bear towards Loyal Heart and as he came in range, Loyal Heart slashed at him. The chain dissolved as Shatter Heart was cut and flung into a patch of bramble-like bushes nearby.

Grumpy walked over to him and clapped him on the shoulder, "Nice one."

Loyal Heart smiled, "no pro-"

"That's enough!" Shatter Heart ripped the bramble patch to shreds, now extremely mad, "I'll tear you apart Loyal Heart!" He charged and Loyal Heart barely had time to form a morningstar in his left hand, the spiked ball being blue and the handle being orange, in order to block the attack. The two of them began going at it in force, now that the playing field was level they began each scoring several good hits on one another.

The bear and the dog kept fighting, each landing blows on the opponent until both were bleeding and tired, but they kept fighting until they locked sword, Loyal Heart having changed the morningstar into another sword during the fight.

"Face it!" Shatter Heart spat, "you're outmatched here Loyal Heart! You'll never beat me alone!"

"Perhaps you're right, but you forget one thing," no sooner had those words left his mouth then a heavy branch, as hard as metal, smacked Shatter Heart on his head and he collapsed, "I am not alone." Loyal Heart looked up at Grumpy who was holding the metallic branch, "thank you."

"Figured you'd had enough. I know I had." He looked at the unconscious bear, "What should we do with him?"

Loyal Heart prodded him with a sword and he groaned, "Neither of us could kill him in cold blood, and I do not want to be near him when he wakes up, those sonic attacks really hurt my ears," Loyal Heart said, "If we knew a fast way to a hiding spot that would be helpful."

As they tried to figure out what to do with Shatter Heart, two rolly polly twins came walking down the path. Seeing the unconscious bear, one of them elbowed the other, "Hey look at this. Isn't it that who's it?"

His counter part shook his head, "No no it's that thingama person."

"Oh no how?"

Looking up they saw Grumpy and Loyal Heart, "Who's them then?" Looking at one another they shrugged.

"Umm, hello," Loyal Heart said, letting his swords dissolve, "may we help you?"

The twin on the left "I don't think we need help. Do you need help Dee?"

"No don't think so Dumb, but how de we know they don't?"

"Know how we don't do we?"

The twin called Dee looked to Loyal Heart, "Do you need help then?"

"Well if you know a way tot eh castle, or at least a place we can hide when this bear wakes up, that would be much appreciated," Loyal Heart said.

"The castle eh? Sure is dat way." Dee pointed to the left.

Dumb smacked his head, "No idiot, it's thats a ways."

He pointed right. "I think I'd know which way it isn't an it isn't that way." he shoved his brother.

"You don't know anything." Grumpy interjected, "Okay enough! Second problem then, can you tell me where we can hide him?" He pointed to Shatter Heart.

"Tulgey Wood." Dumb pointed to the multi-colored trees behind him.

"Thank you, will you join us or shall we go on alone?" Loyal Heart asked.

"No we don't go in there."

"No way no how."

Dee leaned over to his brother, "Reckon they don't know bout the Jabberwocky?"

"Proly do."

"Yea right."

They waved at Loyal Heart and Grumpy, "See yas!" Joining hands they continued on their way.

Loyal Heart nodded then, with Grumpy's help, picked up Shatter Heart and carried him into the forest. A short time into the walk Loyal Heart looked over at Grumpy and asked, "Jabberwocky?"

He shrugged, "I guess well see it for ourselves. I don't think those two were all there." He twirled his finger by his head. He hefted his half of Shatter Heart up, "So where should we drop him?"

Loyal Heart looked around and spotted a large tree, "There, help me get him sitting up against the tree."

Grumpy scowled, "Can't we just leave him on the floor or something."

"Just aid me," Loyal Heart said as the propped him up against the tree. Loyal Heart stood in front of Shatter Heart and placed his hands together, creating a length of chain, he handed on end to Grumpy, "here, we shall use this to secure him, he will break free but it will take him some time." Grabbing his end and muttering about the magic chain he began to walk around the tree in the opposite direction of Loyal Heart. Loyal Heart walked around and met Grumpy at the other end, grabbing the chain he held the two ends together, and they fused, locking in place, "There, now let's move before he wakes up."

Leaving the woods, they found the Cheshire Cat laying on one of the branches of the trees. Grumpy groaned, "Not this guy again."

Loyal Heart rolled his eyes, "Perhaps he can help us," he said, approaching the cat, "Hello, friend, what brings you here?"

"I find you and your friends rather amusing. They way you totter around in circles and manage to attract the attention of no one nice."

Loyal Heart approached the cat and reached up to scratch it behind the ears, "Other than yourself and those twins, there don't seem to be many nice people here."

He purred and rolled on his back, wrapping his tail around the branch he ung below it. "Oh there are. They're all mad however."

"Mad is in crazy, or mad as in the emotion I'm feeling because of all these delays!" Grumpy snapped the question at the Cat.

He merely grinned, "I'll let you be the judge of that. I'm feeling generous right now, so I shall point you in the direction of the castle." He turned into a purple arrow with eyes pointing to the right.

Loyal Heart bowed to him, "I thank you, now we must depart, though to be honest, it might be better to see the other people here who are less interested in killing us. Could you show us where those people are? They might prove helpful."

"Oh some of your friends are quite near one of them. If you continue down the way I've pointed you, you may find another. It's hard to tell."

"All right," Loyal Heart turned to Grumpy Bear, "shall we?" he asked.

"Surprised you even have to ask. I hope the others are fairing better then we are."


	5. Frozen Battle

Frozen Battle

Even though the sun had set a few hours ago, Fauna and Snowy Heart could still see where they were going. Giant sprinkles on the ice cream slopes had started to glow as soon as the sun had disappeared. However they were encountering another problem. Fauna was beginning to tire, having gone through a few fights and multiple shape shifts. She also felt as if the strange magic of this world was draining her energy faster, as if she had to focus harder.

Snowy was not as tired but he noticed that polar bear Fauna was, "Fauna, if you're tired we can rest for a bit and carry on when you're ready."

She shook her head. "No...Swift Heart..."

"We barely survived the last battle with those bears. You will not be of much help to Swift Heart if you drop from exhaustion."

She lifted her lip in a last defiance before belly flopping into the ice cream. "Just give me 10 minutes, I'm not used to holding a strange shape for this long."

Snowy nodded and sat next to her in the frozen food that made up the terrain, "Don't worry, we will save Swift Heart," he inhaled, actually feeling better than he had before and smiling.

Fauna noticed his smile and scowled, "What are you so happy about."

"I am an arctic fox, my species thrives in cold climates," Snowy explained, "even up in Care-a-Lot things have always felt just too hot for me and I began to trim most of my fur short in order to keep from overheating but here, I feel comfortable in the cold and it has been a long time since I was in a winter climate for an extended period."

"Well that's just great. I'm so glad." She sneered at him then regretted it. "Sorry I'm being such a crab, I'm just tired and frustrated and want to go home."

Snowy placed a hand on her back, "I understand," he said. Snowy looked around, "this place is indeed strange, not just the terrain, but as I breath I can feel this ice cream winter seeping into me some how."

"It's seeping into me too." She stood and shook the melted ice cream that had sunk into her fur.

Snowy held up his arm to block the cream for hitting him, with little success, "are you rested?" he asked.

"Yup, let's move on." She started walking forward again, passing by a purple glowing sprinkle. As the two of them passed by the sprinkle, Snowy turned, thinking he sensed something, he turned and examined the sprinkle but the passed it off as nothing.

"Not very perceptive are you?" the voice came from where Snowy had thought he sensed something, he turned to see a man dressed in purple robes that made him look somewhat like a bishop from chess.

Fauna was facing the other direction but had stopped moving. "Wait, don't tell me, you are here to stop us."

"It seems like you're not completely clueless," the man said, "I am the official Wizard of Wonderland. I was imprisoned because I felt I could run this place better, but now with Dementiva's help, this place shall become as I envisioned it."

Snowy raised his left arm, forming his bow, "And you need Swift Heart for that?" he asked.

"We needed a white rabbit, but there's no point in telling you, because I'll be done with you soon," he raised his hand and formed a large spear of ice in it.

Fauna spun and raised herself up on her hind legs towering over the wizard. "Drop the spear before I drop you."

"Just try it!" the wizard flung the spear at Fauna. Snowy saw she couldn't dodge and fired his first arrow at the spear, which shattered when it struck. The Wizard cursed and threw a fireball at Snowy Heart. Roaring she knocked the Wizard in the back with her massive paw sending him face first into the ice cream. Pounding his fists into the ground he caused a column of ice cream to envelop Fauna. Snowy saw this but could do nothing to help Fauna, so he began shooting his arrows at the wizard while changing position to avoid getting hit. The Wizard responded in kind as Fireballs and arrows began flying back and forth. Unfortunately the wizard was more accurate and Snowy took a few hits staggering backwards. Penguin Fauna shot from the column and slid on her belly, knocking the wizard off his feet once more. Her sledding brought her next to Snowy.

"Are you all right?" Snowy asked, training his bow on where the Wizard had vanished beneath the layer of ice cream.

"I think I swallowed a gallon of that stuff but I'll live. You?"

"A bit singed, but I'll be fine once I locate that wizard," the wizard in question appeared behind them, having teleported when he hit the ground, he conjured a large stone that he raised to smash over Snowy Heart's head. Seeing the shadow Fauna squawked in alarm before staring him with her symbol. The bolt caused him to stumble back a few feet and drop the rock from his hands.

"I forgot you could do that," Snowy said, turning and aiming to shoot another arrow at the Wizard. Unfortunately the Wizard had recovered and threw a large ice ball at Snowy. Snowy's arrow made no effect and the fox was knocked back several feet and fell, where he lay, face up in the ice cream.

Fauna shifted into a tiger and stalked towards the Wizard. "You're gonna pay for that." She swiped at the Wizards legs, catching the fabric of his robe in her dagger sharp claws.

The Wizard winced and created a staff made of fire that he swiped at tiger Fauna, attempting to scorch her with the heat, "And you'll pay for interfering!" he said.

She hissed swiping at the staff and backing up. "What's the matter kitty, can't stand the heat?"

As he laughed she shifted into a t-rex. His face drained of color as she roared at him, putting out the flaming staff. Using her tail she lifted Snowy out of the ice cream. "Come on Fantastical Heart Fox. Wake up!"

Snowy stirred, "Nice form, Fauna," he said, lifting his head, "but can you do something for me?"

"Yeah name it."

"Put me down and keep him busy for just a minute more, I think I can stop him without killing him," he said, "then we can get whatever information we need from him." Rather then responding she yanked her tail out from under him, plummeting him into the ice cream once more. Looking once more at the Wizard she charged him.

The Wizard had recovered from his shock and merely froze the ice cream into a solid slick form in Fauna's path, sidestepping as Fauna slid past him, "the bigger they are the harder they shall fall!" he sneered.

Crashing to the frozen solid ground she shrunk her form down to a Great Horned owl and took flight. The Wizard shielded his face from Fauna's talons and beak. "Get away from me you blasted thing!"

While all this was going on, Snowy was concentrating. "This cold, it should pierce me but, in this world it seems to strengthen me," the pentacle on his wrist raised and began to glow, "if I can feel this power, I must figure out hot to use it," his bow formed but it didn't stop there, two four lines sprouted from the rough center of the bow turning it into roughly an asterisk shape.

The wizard was having enough of the owl and began to shoot out fire in a stream, trying to burn Fauna alive. Feeling the fire scorch her wing Fauna screeched in pain and landed on the ground. Turning human she gripped her burnt arm and staggered to her feet.

"Now you die!" the wizard formed a massive fireball, intending to roast Fauna.

Snowy opened his eyes and viewed his new bow, the six lines were now connected by an artistically intricate series of lines and shapes, appearing very much like a snowflake. Seeing Fauna in danger he drew back an arrow on three bowstrings all connected at the middle.

"Feel the breath of winter," he said, letting the arrow fly. The arrow struck the Wizard's raised hand, but instead of damaging it, it froze solid in a block of ice. The Wizard was stunned as his fireball dissipated with no effect and he lowered his hand to stare at the now frozen appendage.

Fauna looked over at Snowy and smirked, "Now that's cool."

Snowy smiled, actually pulling back three arrows at once, "not just cool, solid," he let the arrows fly as the wizard turned to try attacking him, but all three arrows hit their marks, freezing his other hand and both his feet, rooting him tot he spot. Snowy fired several more arrows until the wizard was completely frozen, except for his head. Snowy approached him with his new bow at his side, and grinned, looking to Fauna for what to do next.

Fauna stood in front of him hands on her hips. "Now that we have your attention, you are going to tell us how to get into the castle to rescue our friend."

"And why should I tell you that!" the Wizard was no less arrogant, despite his predicament.

"Because, Fauna here has plenty of experience and more than enough way to make you wish you were dead without killing you," Snowy said, wondering just by how much he was exaggerating.

Pulling her lip back, she showed off a set of hinged fangs that dropped down from the roof of her mouth. Light green venom glistened from their tips. The Wizard began to sweat despite the cold. "You can go through the back door. It's behind the bush shaped like a spade. It's always unlocked."

Fauna got real close to his face, "How do I know you are telling the truth?" She flicked out a forked tongue to lick his nose.

"I swear, that's the best way in." She looked to Snowy for further instruction.

"We will believe you, but we cannot leave you to attempt to warn them of our approach," suddenly Snowy whipped up his bow and fired one more arrow, freezing the Wizard completely, "he's still alive, but he will likely never thaw out, unless someone finds him and from what he said, no one will want to free him." He looked to Fauna, gauging her reaction.

Casually she reached out her arm and pushed the frozen Wizard over. He plummeted deep into the ice cream. "Oh dear, I'm such a klutz. Now no one will find him."

Snowy couldn't help but smile, "For once, I agree with you, I do not think he should be allowed to be found. Now we should continue, or do you want to try and find some shelter so you can rest?"

"I want to get out of this frozen dessert nonsense before I rest." Wrapping her arms around herself she continued her trek to the edge of the ice cream.

Snowy let his bow dissipate and jogged to keep up with Fauna, he placed his hand on her shoulder, "I didn't know you could shapeshift pieces of yourself and not just your whole body," he said, "did you just learn that?"

"Yeah. That day in the cell with...never mind." She wasn't sure if Snowy had heard about the untimely end of the poachers or not.

"Ah," Snowy nodded, everyone in the family had heard of Fauna's rampage against the poachers, "so was it something you figured out on your own?"

"Yeah. Kinda like when I gave Blue the ability to shift, it was an accident that turned out to be quite useful. But it looks like I'm not the only one who learned something in the spur of the moment. How did you know the cold was going to do, whatever it is it did to you."

"I'm not sure," Snowy said, looking at the pentacle on his wrist, "it probably has something to do with the nature of Wonderland messing with my powers. That and the fact that I am a creature of the cold after all may have had something to do with it. I could feel the cold through me and I was able to transfer it into my Quincy arrows."

"That's rather convenient."

"It is, this place does appear to react to people's thoughts," he looked at Fauna, "are you cold?" he asked.

She nodded, "Freezing...But I can't hold a Polar Bear shape right now." She showed him her burnt arm, "I can't rest any weight on it without it hurting."

Snowy nodded and removed the outer portion of his clothing, leaving him in just the pants he had been wearing on the trip down, "Here, you can wear this. It's warmer than it looks and my fur can stand the cold better."

She took it with a grin of thanks and slipped it over her shoulders, sighing as she felt warmer already. "I really hope we are almost out of here." Snowy nodded and they continued on. Eventually as they walked they found the weather getting warmer and the ice cream under their feet getting shallower.

The sun was rising over the ice cream peaks, allowing Fauna to shed Snowy's shirt. With it she also returned to her normal form, having used up all her energy to retain a shape. She limped along in her human form happy to be in a warmer place. That's when she spotted the table and assortment of chairs off in the distance. "Hey Snowy, do you see that?"

Snowy took his robes back and stared, "A picnic table, out here?" he asked in confusion, "maybe we should see who it is," he suggested.

Walking up to the table they saw a strung out hare throwing tea cups at a little white mouse and a tall crazy looking red head in a large top hat. The man threw up his hands when he spotted Fauna and Snowy, "Hold on a minute, it appears we have guests." He grinned, showing a slight gap in his teeth that explained his lisp. His acid green eyes flickered over the two strangers.

Snowy Heart and Fauna exchanged looks and Snowy introduced himself, "Hello, my name is Snowy Heart Fox, who might you three be?"

"Oh of course how rude of us, I am Tarrant Hightop, commonly called Hatter and this raga-vagabond hogging the sugar is the March Hare." He laughed maniacally and pulled on his ears. "Oh and of course this is Molly, the Doormouse."

She glared up at them, unsheathing her small sword. "Why are you blathering to them Hatter, they could be her spies."

"Her?" Snowy asked, "You mean Dementiva? The woman who has captured our friend? I can assure you we do not work for her."

"Oh no! Ye spoke her name! How could...fork." The hare was distracted by the fork on his napkin.

The Hatter got up from his chair and strode over to them, "That evil woman means nothing but harm for Wonderland. And we will do whatever it takes to stop her." His voice had dropped dangerously low and he had adopted a Scottish drawl. Fauna yawned unexpectedly, drawing the Hatters attention to her.

"Oh you poor thing, you're exhausted. Come sit sit sit and have some breakfast." Tugging on her mane he attempted to lead her to a seat.

"Do I look like I can sit in a seat right now! I'm a freakin Pegasus!" The Hatter shook off her sass and held out to her a bottle of green and yellow swirling liquid.

"Drink this." He shoved it in her mouth, forcing her to drink it. She felt her body shift till she was human again. "There so much better yes?" He pushed her into a seat. Fauna looked at him mouth agape.

Snowy blinked, "After all the strange things that have happened, you think I would cease being surprised," he attempted to take a seat, looking to the others to see if he could.

"Not there! That's for the jam!" The hare placed the jar of jam on the seat.

Snowy sighed and decided to sit on the ground. The man and the hare were clearly insane, the hare in particular, but they were friendly and despite her more aggressive posture, the little mouse seemed friendly and sane enough. Snowy looked at Molly the Doormouse and asked, "So how long has Dementiva been here?" he asked.

"About three months now. She came in and it's been chaos ever since." Fauna was still examining her hands and arms as the Hatter spread some butter on a biscuit for her.

"And the poor White Queen was so taken aback that she hasn't been able to fix things. How much sugar in your tea dear?" He grinned at Fauna.

"Umm 2?"

Snowy Heart looked around, noticing how peaceful the place was, well relative to any other place they'd run into.

"You three are certainly the nicest people we've run into in Wonderland, sadly that is not saying much, those two strange bears and the Wizard weren't exactly friendly."

The Hatter stopped dropping sugar cubes into Fauna's tea cup and looked at Snowy. "Ye've tangled with them and walked away from it unscathed?"

"We left the Wizard on ice, quite literally," Snowy explained, "and as for the other two... We came here with three friends, a blue dog named Loyal Heart, a blue bear named Grumpy Bear, and a silver and blue wolverine named Valiant Heart, but we were separated by some large birds."

"Oy you don't mean the Jub-Jub birds?" Fauna finally stopped examining herself and turned to Molly.

"Large vultures with checkered feathers?"

The mouse nodded, "That's them. The fact they found you means the Red Queen knows you're here."

"That's a problem," Snowy said, "you mentioned a White Queen, who is she?"

"She is the White Queen of course!" The March Hare laughed at himself, thinking his comment was quite clever.

Hatter looked down the table at him with a look of disdain. "She is the younger sister of the Red Queen and is everything the Red Queen is not."

"Then we may have allies, in addition to yourselves," he looked at Molly, "are you a capable warrior?" he asked.

"More capable then you are." She drew her sword and slashed the air around her.

Fauna rolled her eyes and tapped her fingers on the table, "What is this superiority complex all small things have?"

The mouse glowered at her. "Say that too my face."

But before she could retort the Hatter interjected again, "Ladies ladies, please. Let's not ruin a perfectly good tea with silly squabbling."

"May I have a drink?" Snowy asked.

"But you already have one." He flicked his wrist and instantly the cup in front of Snowy was filled with tea.

Snowy smiled, "Thank you," he said before taking a drink.

The Mad Hatter cocked his head to the side, "I've been considering things with the letter J. Joyous, jovial, jealous, jaded...jumpy." He over extended his arm and grabbed a pink frosted cake off a tray.

Fauna stared at the Hatter as he retracted his arm. Rather then drink her tea, she pushed it away, afraid it would cause her to act like the tea party patrons. "Any chance you can tell us the way to the White Queen? We don't have time to dally."

He smiled his gap toothed smile at her, "Of course dear. She lives beyond the checker board, in that direction." He pointed behind him.

"Thank you," Snowy said, standing up and placing the now empty teacup on the table, "Fauna, do you want to rest a while longer or should we leave now?"

"Nope, I'm good. Whatever was in that potion he gave me did the trick."

About to tell her what was in it she held up her hands, "No no Hatter. That's ok. We'll leave that one a mystery." She laughed a little and got up from the table.

"You sure you wouldn't like some tea to go?" The Hatter proceeded to pour tea into a paper bag.

"No thanks." Fauna shook her head, trying to keep from laughing. For all his kookiness the Hatter seemed to be a good guy.

"Thank you for your hospitality," Snowy said as they turned to leave, "I hope we meet again before we leave Wonderland."


	6. Valiant Heart Vs Blade Star

Valiant Heart Vs. Blade Star

The previous day, despite being separated from the others, Valiant Heart Wolverine kept up his pace. He had to get to the castle and he hoped that he would meet up with the others there.

"Don't worry, Swift Heart," he said as he plowed forwards, "I'll save you."

"I wouldn't anticipate that just yet," Valiant Heart recognized the voice and looked up to see Blade Star Bear standing on a small rocky outcropping just ahead of him.

"Blade Star Bear," Valiant Heart said, gritting his teeth and drawing his sword, "You here to try and delay me again?"

"No," she said, drawing her ninja ken, "this time I'm here to kill you."

"What's your problem anyways?" Valiant Heart demanded, "Why do you want to kill us so badly?"

"I'd tell you to ask your founders about the cubs the abandoned, but then again you'll be dead soon so there's no point," Blade Star jumped down and slashed down at Valiant Heart, but the wolverine blocked the blow with his sword.

Blade Star backed off slightly, "I won't fight you when you're not at your full power," she said, "Release your Zanpakuto!"

"Fine, if you want me to," Valiant held out his sword, "Electrify Alastor!" at the command, the sword crackled and extended once again into the large broadsword that was its released state. Once the release was done, Blade Star charged and Valiant Barely had time to block her attack. They both leaned in, pushing with their sword in an attempt to strike their opponent.

"You have great skill," Blade Star commented, "but it will to you no good in the end!" She jumped back and threw half a dozen throwing stars at her opponent. Valiant Heart dodged all but one, which he sliced in half with a powerful downward swing. Blade Star charged again, her sword held in both hands and striking out, cutting a gash in Valiant's side. Valiant winced but responded in kind, cutting the ninja bear in her side as well with his sword. Then the two of them began exchanging blows, striking at each other's swords, slash, stab, parry, cut, swing, their sword danced against one another, attempting to slay their opponent and each of them scoring several hits.

"Do you know what's going to happen to your little friend Swift Heart?" Blade Star asked as they locked swords.

"Please, indulge me!" Valiant Heart said, trying to force her back.

"She's going to be the new white rabbit of wonderland," Blade Star snickered, "and from what I understand it takes a lot of knowledge to become the white rabbit.

"What does that mean?" Valiant forced her back and stood, catching his breath.

"Quite simply, it means that by morning, when the change in finished, Swift Heart won't be Swift Heart anymore," Blade Star grinned, visible as her mask had been torn away, "With all that knowledge, she'll have forgotten who she is, what she was, even that your entire family exists. For all intents and purposes, Swift Heart Rabbit will be dead."

That was enough, Valiant shouted in rage and charged at her again, the fight beginning again in earnest as they struck out at each other, Valiant's blows now fueled by anger at he tried to strike at Blade Star.

A minute later both the bear and the wolverine were bleeding from at least a dozen places, Blade Star's right arm, face mask, and lower right arm clothing had been torn off by blows from Valiant's weapons. Valiant was breathing heavily, clearly tired from the fight.

"You seem worn out," Blade Star said, smirking at Valiant.

"Yeah, so how are you so darn energetic?" Valiant asked, noticing that despite her injuries, Blade Star didn't seem tired at all; her wounds were just moist with blood and weren't actually bleeding like his were.

"Quite simple, that's how my powers work," she said, deciding that it wouldn't matter if she took a break to explain some things to her enemy, "while you developed your power as a soul reaper, that shapeshifter uses magic, the fox is a quincy, the dog forms his raw energy into weapons and Shatter Heart chooses to release it in sonic bursts with his weapons, and may even be able to use his voice as a weapon some day, I've chosen a more subtle approach. Rather then expend my energy by releasing it in the world around me, I keep it contained and use it to reinforce my natural abilities."

"Let me guess, that's why you're stronger, faster, and more durable than you look," Valiant Heart said, doing his best to store up his own energy.

"You're not as stupid as you look," Blade Star said, reaching down with her left hand to conjure a large number of throwing stars from her symbol, "yes, my energy is used to make my already impressive abilities even more so, and not only that but I can channel it into my weapons so even an ordinary sword like this one can become a deadly weapon."

"So what happens when you run out of energy?" Valiant asked, seeming to let his guard down."

"Take wild guess!" at that instant, Blade Star began throwing her weapons at Valiant Heart in earnest, sending dozens of the bladed projectiles at the wolverine. But Valiant Heart was ready for this and in an instant he had raised his sword over his head.

"Rensei Tokkan!" he shouted, swinging downwards and releasing the drill shape spiral of lightning. The blast blew through the five pointed shuriken, destroying most of them, and moving on the strike Blade Star dead on, however seven of the bladed weapons made it past the energy and struck Valiant Heart, two in his chest, one in his left knee, two in his left arm and one in the back of his right hand. Valiant clenched his teeth as he pulled the metal star out of his right hand then proceeded to pull the rest out as quickly as possible. Fortunately for him, the electrical attack had given him enough time while Blade Star got back on her feet, she looked none the worse for wear except that most of her outfit was gone, and her visible fur was standing on end from the static in the wake of the attack.

When she looked back up at Valiant Heart, Blade Star was angry, "That's enough games, you die now!" she shouted. Valiant was now hard pressed to block her attacks as the bear charged and began a furious assault with her ninja ken sword. Blow after blow she struck at Valiant Heart, and he just barely managed to block every strike with his own weapon. Again, and again, and again the ninja bear struck out at Valiant Heart until finally one of her strikes caused him to lose his balance and she swung at his head.

Valiant cried out in agony and staggered back, his left hand over his left eye. Blade Star had cut a deep gash across his face and Valiant was doing his best to hold his eye shut to keep the blood out.

"Well how are you feeling?" the midnight blue bear asked sarcastically, "I wouldn't open that eye if I were you, I don't know if I cut deep enough to blind it but if do you live, you'll want to keep that eye closed until you're sure that it'll work again."

"You little…" Valiant Heart grimaced from the pain and looked up at Blade Star angrily. Then he noticed something through his one open eye, her wounds, which previously had only been damp with blood, were starting bleed.

"She must be running out of energy," he said quietly to himself, "then I can still win this." He kept his eye shut and took up his sword in both hands, taking a deep breath he charged, thrusting outwards at her as he came into range.

Blade Star was shocked by Valiant's sudden burst of energy and tried to block the attack with her sword, but her energy was so low that the blade of her sword snapped in half and the tip of Valiant's sword went through, stabbing into Blade Star Bear's left shoulder as she tried and failed to completely dodge the strike. Blade Star managed to pull the sword out of her shoulder and staggered backwards, dropping her broken sword and grabbing her shoulder which was bleeding heavily from the stab.

Valiant was panting, but he smiled, "So who's not going to survive this battle?" he asked, being smug despite the excruciating pain he was in.

"You won't!" Blade Star said through gritted teeth. She reached down with her right hand and conjured one more five-pointed throwing star, wider but thinner and more brittle looking that the others, "I _will_ kill you!"

"With what, that flimsy shuriken?" Valiant asked. Blade Star said nothing but threw the star with all her remaining strength.

"Are you serious," Valiant said, easily sidestepping the weapon. The star hit the rock face behind Valiant and instead of sticking it shattered scattering at least a dozen pieces of jagged shrapnel in several directions, nine of which hit Valiant Heart in the back and stuck there. Valiant gasped in pain and shock and staggered, nearly falling down.

"Yes, I am!" Blade Star said, getting ready to conjure and throw another shuriken for the kill, but Valiant Heart was faster, raising his Zanpakuto Alastor over his head he called out the name of his attack once again.

"RENSEI TOKKAN!" he swung down. Blade Star was unable to dodge and the full force of the drill shaped lightning blast hit her. The ninja bear cried out in pain as the blast briefly enveloped her then passed, leaving her fur and skin badly burned. She took one step then fell forwards, landing on her front.

Valiant fell to one knee, the point of his sword in the ground and breathing heavily. Blade Star managed to turn her head sideways and smiled around the blood in her fur and on the ground around her, "You won this fight, but it is, a pyrrhic victory," she said, reaching into a pocket that had somehow survived both electrical attacks, "because I can still run and get healing but with those wounds you'll be dead soon enough, if a monster of Wonderland doesn't get to you first." She withdrew the same small mirror she had used to flee the first time and activated it, the mirror grew until it covered the ground beneath her and she sank into it, escaping, the mirror then shrank and vanished after her.

Valiant was spent, and without the energy to maintain it his Zanpakuto automatically sealed itself into it's basic katana form, which Valiant had just enough strength left to sheath before he fell forwards and lay, gasping for breath amid the dozen or so wounds he had received and the nine pieces of shuriken shrapnel in his back.

"Darn," he said trying to raise himself before collapsing again, "I can barely move and no one knows I'm here. Swift Heart, Love-a-Lot, everyone, I'm sorry but I failed and I'm going to die here." He closed the one eye he had kept open, trying not to feel the agony of the pain that was coursing through him before losing consciousness.

Close by to Valiant's unconscious form, the White Queen and her attendants were going for a morning ride. The head attendant was urging the Queen to slow down and stay in sight. She laughed over her shoulder at him, "But I've been cooped up for so long! And Sarafina needs to stretch her legs." She patted her horse's neck before allowing her to run faster. A moment later Sarafina stopped suddenly, rearing up. "Whoa girl, easy. What seems to be the problem?"

The horse landed on all fours, "Down there my queen. It appears to be unconscious." Dismounting, she knelt next to Valiant taking her head into his lap.

"Hello? Can you hear me?"

Valiant groaned, moaning words despite being unconscious, possibly form a dream he was having, "Swift Heart, safe, Blade Star, Noble."

By this time the attendants had caught up with their queen. "We must get him back to my castle and care for him."

"My lady do you think that is wise? It could be a trap of your sisters."

"I must care for him. It is a part of my vows." She moved out of their way as one of her men lifted Valiant and balanced him on the front of his saddle. Riding back as quickly as they could, Valiant was placed in a bedroom and a potion poured down his throat. Hopefully it would heal him while he slept so the White Queen could get some answers when he awoke.

It was near dawn by the time Valiant Heart awoke. Strange, he wasn't in pain despite the injuries he'd received in battle. The wolverine's eye's opened to find that he was indoors and he looked around. The room was almost completely white and for a moment, Valiant Heart thought he'd been dreaming up much of what had happened recently, until he accidentally poked himself on a piece of shuriken shrapnel that had been pushed out of his back and was now on the bed because of the healing potion.

Valiant slid out of bed, ready to draw his sword at a moment notice, and called out, "Hello! Is there anyone here?"

The door opened and a teenage girl dressed in a white and grey dress entered, "Oh good! The queen will be most happy to hear you are awake! Shall I take you to her?"

"Queen?" Valiant was suspicious, "all right, I'll come but don't try to trick me," the wolverine cautioned.

"Fear not, you are in our care and as such will not be harmed within these walls." She led him down the hallway to the throne room. The room was massive, with a tall ceiling supported by dozens of marble columns. The floor was tiled in black and white and sitting on her throne on the dais was the White Queen.

The girl knelt before her, "My lady our guest has recovered."

She smiled down at her, "Thank you." Her dark eyes flashed to Valiant, "I am glad to see you have recovered. Do you remember what happened to you?"

Valiant had relaxed as he replied, "Oh I remember all right, I got into a fight with that ninja bear Blade Star. It was a fierce fight and I was nearly killed, I guess you're the reason I'm still alive and kicking. Thanks."

"It should be us who are thanking you. Anyone with the courage to stand up to one of Dementiva's creatures is a friend ours. What brings you here? When I found you, you muttered something about Swift Heart and safe."

"Swift Heart Rabbit is my friend, Blade Star kidnapped her for that Dementiva lady and we came here to save her," Valiant explained, "Oh yeah, my name is Valiant Heart Wolverine."

"A pleasure Valiant Heart. Unfortunately I believe your friend is in grave danger. If Dementiva had her kidnapped, she is the key she needs to take over Wonderland." The Queen got up to approach him. "We will help you find a way to save her."

"Thanks, oh yeah I came here with four of my friends, Loyal Heart Dog, Grumpy Bear, Snowy Heart Fox, and Fauna Greywolf, but we were separated when some birds carried them off and Fauna chased after them."

"Hopefully your friends can find there way to us. In the meantime, we must prepare a strike against Dementiva before she has time to complete the White Rabbit ritual."

"White Rabbit ritual?" Valiant was confused, "is that what she wanted Swift Heart for? What is that?"

The Queens face fell, "It is a ritual that will cleanse your friend of the life she knew and give her all the knowledge in Wonderland. The ritual takes a day in order for the subjects mind to be wiped and then allow them to connect to all aspects of Wonderland."

Valiant's eyes widened then narrowed in anger and he swore aloud, "she was captured yesterday so the ritual might be finished by now. But if we can stop Dementiva from completing her ritual then we might be able to undo what she does to Swift Heart." Valiant closed his eyes, feelings strangely stronger and smiled despite what he'd said, "but if you're going to attack her by tomorrow, then I have something I'd like to do to prepare myself."

"Of course, do whatever you must." The Queen looked to her advisor. "Prepare my White Knights for battle, see they have all they need for an assault on Dementiva's fortress." Bowing he scurried off to do her bidding.

"Thanks, but I need somewhere private, and somewhere open. That battle with Blade Star has allowed me to get stronger, because I survived my spirit energy has grown but the training I'm going to do is hazardous to observers, so I need to make sure no one else gets hurt," Valiant Heart explained, "got any place like that?"

"Follow me." She strode quickly from the room, holding her hands high. Leading him to a balcony outside her throne room she motioned to the garden below. "Will this suffice?"

Thanks, umm," Valiant stumbled over his words, "what's your name exactly?"

She smiled down at him, "Most call me White Queen. However my true name is Mirana."

"Thanks Mirana, I'll try to avoid damaging the garden, but Bankai training is a bit rough. Just try to keep people from coming up here cause even I can say what might happen if they do, or at least get them to knock first," Valiant Heart wasn't sure what else to do so he bowed, at least as best as he could manage to.

"I shall leave you too it then." Curtsying she strode quickly away.

Valiant nodded and drew his sword. "Swift Heart, we weren't able to stop Dementiva from kidnapping you, but," he smirked, "once I'm done here, that lady and her little army won't know what hit them."


	7. A Very Important Date

A Very Important Date

Blade Star had managed to return to the castle right when Shatter Heart had, complaining about being chained to a tree and having to force himself free. Seeing how badly injured Blade Star had been he had "convinced" the Red Queen to get someone to help her. Blade Star was now healed and almost fully recovered, so she and Shatter Heart decided to go down to Swift Heart's cell to watch the ritual as it was about to take place.

Dementiva was already down there, standing at Swift Heart's cell.

"Hey, are we too late?" Shatter Heart asked, "We wouldn't want to miss this."

Dementiva smiled at them, "Not at all, we were just about to get started." She indicated the cage where Swift Heart was chained to the floor, she was bent over, hands on her knees panting, as if she'd just run a marathon. "She was...difficult to chain."

"So I can see," Blade Star said, rubbing a place that was still sore from her battle with Valiant Heart, "Well Swift Heart, it looks like your new life is about to begin. Look at it this way, once you're the White Rabbit, we'll have no reason to kill you like we will the others," Blade Star couldn't help but snicker to herself.

Swift Heart glared at them, "Can I at least keep the part of my memory that says I hate them?" Dementiva laughed, "Sorry darling. Not even something so small can remain." She began to chant a spell. Swift Heart went ridged as Dementivas magic floated towards her, enveloping her in a shifting globe of color. She felt her body go limp and her mind began to recall every event of her life. The images then floated out of her head and were made visible to those watching.

Blade Star smiled, paying very close attention to the bubbles as they floated out of Swift Heart, "Good thing we're here, her memories have information we can use in our little feud with the rest of the Care Bear Family," Shatter Heart nodded, also smiling as he observed.

One of the bubbles that floated out was fuzzy, a thought and emotion rather than a memory, showing Swift Heart smiling as she was held by Grumpy and, Shatter Heart grinned, "Looks like Grumpy Bear didn't know how she felt about him. I can't wait to tell him."

As the bubbles thinned, reaching towards Swift Heart's infancy the two Care Bears saw an image of Swift Heart being held and rocked by Noble Heart as he tried to get the bunny to sleep. Blade Star's eyes blazed and she clenched her teeth and fists, "They had it so good. They were cared for instead of being abandoned."

Shatter Heart placed a hand on Blade Star's shoulder, also clearly angry at the image, "We'll get them don't worry, and then they'll all see how we suffered."

The last bubble drifted out of Swift Heart. It was a replica of her Tummy symbol which began to shrink and eventually faded away. With it's fading, the empty shell of the rabbit fell to her knees, eyes closing. Dementiva grinned triumphantly as she called back her magic. "Part one is complete. Now I just need a moment to rest and I will begin part two."

"Good, once this is done all we'll need to do is wait a day or two for you to finish your control of Wonderland, and they we're gone and our deal will be finished," Blade Star said.

"Aww are you so eager to end our partnership?" She grinned at them before taking a sip from her goblet.

"We've had fun and we appreciate your help, but our vengeance can only be fulfilled in the real world. We may return here at times but we will be busy making the rest of the Care Bear Family suffer," Shatter Heart said.

"That suites me quite well actually. Then they will stop searching for a way to steal my White Rabbit." She turned her attention back to the cell, "Speaking of which, I believe it's time I continue. She has a long day of studying ahead of her." Reaching out with her hands she began to invoke the spell. As she spoke, her magic attached to the rabbits head and then to the floor, as well as forming funnels in the air. When Dementiva finished her spell, light began to flow through the magical tubes and into the soon to be White Rabbits mind. Dementiva clapped her hands joyously as her hair writhed, "Now all I must do is wait for her knowledge to be downloaded."

"And about how long is that going to take?" Blade Star asked.

Dementiva thought on it, "Hmm. Well supposedly it takes a day, but our friend here was a 'fast' learner so perhaps only about 12 hours."

"A fast learner?" Blade Star was confused.

"What does it matter, Swift Heart's dead," Shatter Heart stated grinning, "but they don't know that, so when they come to try and save her in vain we can finish them off!"

It was a few hours into the morning when Grumpy suddenly felt a pain emanate from his chest and travel down to the pit of his stomach. He stopped, drawing a gasp at the painful sensation. Loyal Heart was at Grumpy's side in an instant.

"Grumpy Bear! What is the matter?" he asked, concerned.

He shook his head, "I dunno. I just got this awful feeling. Almost like a part of my heart was injured." He stood for a moment before shaking his head, "It's gone now."

"Whatever caused it, I have been considering something," Loyal Heart said, "Shatter Heart was strong and Blade Star was just as strong if not stronger, more to the point, whoever this Dementiva is that they serve must be much more powerful. We should seek out allies, the cat and those twins were not hostile so perhaps there are others."

"Yeah I guess so, but how are we supposed to find them?" He continued to massage his chest. Something had shifted with that weird pain and he felt wrong.

"I don't know," Loyal Heart looked around, "perhaps if we find the Cheshire Cat again or some others, they can lead us to some allies."

He threw out his arms, "What are we supposed to do? Just say, 'Yo Cheshire Cat, we need your help to find some allies.'"

"Well since you asked so nicely, I suppose I can help you out." Grumpy jumped as the cat appeared behind him.

"Ahh, Cheshire Cat," Loyal Heart said, scratching him behind the ears, "Is there anyone else in this place who might help us against Dementiva, and is there something else I should call you, or does Cheshire Cat suffice?"

"You might try the White Queen. One of your friends is there already." He turned his fur blue and silver, "A wolverine I believe." He disappeared to re-appear on Grumpy's head. "And I have no other name. I merely am what I am."

Grumpy scowled and crossed his arms, "And that makes you what? The Wonderland Popeye?"

The cat stared down into his eyes, "Oh. It has a sense of humor. I hope you didn't hurt yourself on that one." He swatted at the cat, but only hit air. Cheshire Cat laughed from the air around them.

"Thank you Cheshire Cat, but could you at least point us in the right direction please?" Loyal Heart called out.

"So demanding. And when you've done nothing for me in return. But I suppose there is time to repay me later." The trees around them parted to show a glorious white palace off in the distance.

"I thank you," Loyal Heart bowed, "and if there is anything I can do for you, you need only name it and I will do everything in my power to do it as they aid you've provided has been invaluable." He turned to Grumpy, "It seems that Valiant Heart has already found allies, we should meet up with him, as that will increase our chances of stopping Dementiva."

Grumpy stared a ball of yarn out of his tummy symbol, "Here Cat. Amuse yourself." Pouncing on the string he began to tangle himself in it, purring contently, not watching as the two Care Bears walked away.

Elsewhere, Snowy and Fauna had continued to the castle for a moment, but stopped and turned to Fauna, "Fauna, as much as I have faith in your abilities and my new powers, I don't think it's a good idea for use to try and take on Dementiva alone."

"We won't be alone. We are going to meet up at the castle with the others. And Swift Heart will help too."

Snowy sighed, "I want to believe that too, but the others could be lost and it might be a while before they reach the castle. The Hatter told us of the White Queen. If she is trying top stop Dementiva then she is on our side, I believe we should go back and ask those three to introduce us to her. If Dementiva needs Swift Heart then surely the White Queen will want to help us save her."

Fauna paused and took a deep breath. Shifting to her true form she knelt down, "Climb on. I'm done with this walking nonsense."

Snowy blinked, "If you're sure," Snowy said climbing on, "I wasn't sure if you liked others riding on you."

Her eyes glowed briefly, "When it's my sister's life on the line I can make an exception. Hold on tight to my mane." As soon as he gripped she took off back down the path at a full out gallop.

"I see, so are you going to the castle then?" Snowy asked, doing his best to hold on without hurting Fauna.

"No. I'm doing what you told me." Seconds later she pulled to a stop at the Mad Hatters tea party. "Change of plans, can you tell us how to get to the White Queen?" He opened his mouth but Fauna cut him off, eyes glowing once more, "And it better be a straight answer 'cause my patience is officially used up."

He laughed nervously, "She lives in that direction." He pointed over the March Hare's head.

"Thank you," Snowy Heart said, unsure if Fauna wanted him to dismount, "Are you going to come with us or should we leave you to your tea? The White Queen could surely use people like you."

"I've been considering things with the letter L..." Fauna snorted, "Forget it." Spreading her wings she took to the air. Pausing above the tree line she tried to spot the White Queens castle.

Snowy Searched around too, then suggested, "Maybe you should change your eyes to something that can see better, an eagle's eyes might be better suited for this thing, I cannot see anything."

She mentally kicked herself for not thinking of it first before shifting her eyes to those of an eagle. The castle stood out like a giant pearl. "I've got it. Hold on tight." Flapping her wings she sped towards the distant ivory structure. Snowy Heart held fast as Fauna sped off.

At that same time, Loyal Heart and Grumpy Bear were arriving at the very same castle of the White Queen, Loyal Heart eyed the guards at the gate as he spoke to Grumpy.

"This appears to be the right place, let's introduce ourselves shall we?"

Grumpy spoke to one of the guards. "We are Grumpy Bear and Loyal Heart dog and we seek the Queens aid in saving our friend."

The guard, whose head resembled a chess knight, turned to the other, who's head resembled a bishop, then turned back to the two blue guests, "Are you the friends that Valiant Heart spoke of?"

"Yes we are, and if he's here then all the better," Loyal Heart said.

"Very well," the bishop guard said, opening the gate with the knight guard, "if that is the case then enter. The White Queen may wish to see you."

Grumpy and Loyal Heart entered the front courtyard of the palace. White cherry blossom trees were everywhere and their petals danced to the floor. As they climbed the stairs, Grumpy thought he heard the sounds of fighting coming from off to the left. "Loyal Heart do you hear that?"

Loyal Heart lifted his ear, which had recovered from the Shatter Heart's sonic attacks, "I can hear it, lets take a look." The two of them went to investigate and were met with a large door with a sign saying "PLEASE KNOCK!"

A voice form inside, that they clearly recognized as Valiant Heart's, called from inside, "Who is it! I'm kinda busy!"

"Valiant Heart, it's Loyal Heart and Grumpy Bear!" Loyal Heart called.

A few softer conversations came from inside followed by an electrical sound, then Valiant Heart opened the door form inside, looking non the worse for wear save for a scar over his left eye, which despite that did not appeared blinded.

"Hey guys, how've ya been?" he asked.

"Oh you know, lost in a strange world and fighting obnoxious bears that are out to kill us. Nothing unusual." Grumpy looked at the scar over his eye, "I wonder what Fauna will say when she sees you and she have matching scars now."

"Is Fauna here?" Valiant asked, then touched his eye, "as for this scar, I got it from Blade Star, I take it you two had a run in with that one called Shatter Heart."

"We did, but we came out on top, and I've attained a new strength because of it," Loyal Heart said, forming one of his new swords to show Valiant.

"Not bad, so is Fauna here?" Valiant asked again.

A large shape swooped over their heads, "Don't tell me you boys missed me." Landing next to them she smiled, "I'm sure as hell happy to see you three."

Snowy Heart dismounted from Fauna's back, "I'm happy to see you three as well. I guess we had the same idea to seek out allies."

"Actually, I was brought here after I was almost killed by Blade Star," Valiant said, "Look, as happy as I am to see you guys, I'm in the middle of something important right now, trust me you'll see me again when the White Queen marches against Dementiva."

Fauna rolled her eyes. "Of course you are." Walking out of the courtyard with Grumpy they waited for the others before going in search of Mirana.

"What exactly are you working on?" Loyal Heart asked.

"Something to tip the scales in our favor when we go to fight Dementiva, but I can't say what right now. This room I'm training in can't be spied on so I want to make sure that Dementiva is as surprised as you will all be," Valiant shut the door and they heard an electrical discharge as the fighting noises resumed.

Snowy shrugged, "It is best we leave him, meeting the queen is a good idea," he said before jogging off after Grumpy and Fauna with Loyal Heart on his tail.

As they were about to enter the palace, Mirana came out to greet them. "Hello. I assume you are the friends Valiant Heart spoke of?"

Fauna nodded and bowed, bending one leg and spreading out her wings. "Yes your majesty."

Loyal Heat bowed as well, "Well met, your majesty. Valiant said that you're planning to attack Dementiva, I hope you can help us rescue our friend before it is too late for her."

Her fingers fiddled in the air, "I will do my best. But come rest briefly and have something to eat. You'll want to be at your best I assume."

"Of course we do," Snowy Heart said, "Thank you."

The five of them gathered in one of the spare bedrooms they had been assigned and were resting on the bed and chairs and eating the food provided for them. Fauna was currently curled up on Grumpy's lap in her cat form, sound asleep. Valiant Heart was lying down, knowing he had to rest but not for long.

Snowy spoke up, looking at the sleeping kitty Fauna, "She deserves a rest, after the battle with The Wizard of Wonderland and all the flying she's done. Though I have gained some new power as well," Snowy said, holding up his arm to conjure his snowflake shaped bow.

"That sure is something," Valiant Heart said. Grumpy remained silent as he listened. He stroked Fauna's head, hoping it would hide they way he was shaking.

"I hope that we are not too late by the time we attack," Loyal Heart said, "Shatter Heart said that by this morning, Swift Heart might have been changed."

"What!" Snowy was up on his legs, shouting, and accidentally waking Fauna, "What do you mean, Swift Heart will have changed?"

"The White Queen said that too," Valiant Heart said, not getting up, "but as much as I'm scared for what might have happened to Swift Heart, we can't go there now, we need to rest until we are ready to march with the White Queen's army."

Fauna looked up at Grumpy, her eyes wide. "What are they talking about Grumpus?" He couldn't believe how often he forgot she was three years younger then himself. She acted so mature at times, but then as soon as she was frightened, she seemed so young.

"Shatter Heart told us the White Rabbit ritual would erase the Swift Heart we knew." He felt his heart twinge in pain again. Suddenly he understood what the pain meant. "Oh no."

"What, what is it?" Loyal Heart asked, very concerned at the look on Grumpy's face.

"It's already happened." He placed his paw over his heart, hoping Loyal Heart would know what he meant. He couldn't bring himself to actually say it; to admit aloud he had failed.

Fauna was puffing out her fur in anxiety, not liking at all how Grumpy was acting. "What's happened?"

Valiant Heat sighed and sat up, "I'm afraid that it means that Dementiva has finished changing Swift Heart, draining her memories and original thoughts in order to make her into the White Rabbit," his voice was full of regret, but he did his best to keep a straight face, wiping a tear from his eye. Snowy wasn't as restrained and he dropped his head into his hands and began crying.

Fauna backed away from them, "No. We can still save her. We can bring her back!" No one was answering her, "She can't be gone." Tears were starting to leak from her eyes. Turning she quickly fled under the bed so the others wouldn't see. Loyal Heart just sat in shock, unsure of what to say, but Valiant Heart wasn't as reluctant.

"Then we will bring her back. We may not have saved her now but we will. Tomorrow I will have finished my training, and I'm sure you guys know some stuff that can help," he raised his fist, "we will save her, and no one will stop us, not Dementiva, not those evil bears, and none of this Red Queen's forces. I know we're all sad, but tomorrow, we will be strong and we will save her!"

Grumpy had gotten up from his chair and moved out to the balcony attached to the room. Leaning on the railing he stared out into the gardens of the White Palace. A breeze blew past him, causing him to close his eyes. It wasn't hard for him to call up memories of Swift Heart creating a similar breeze in her passing. Now she was trapped in Dementiva's clutches and possibly lost forever. "Yes. We will."

Blade Star knocked on the open door to the Red Queen's chamber, "Oh 'your majesty' Dementiva has humbly requested that you join us down in the dungeon," she said, laying the sarcasm on heavy with the words "humbly requested".

The Red Queen opened the door with a dramatic flourish. "What is so important that she has to call me down to that dirty place? Can't she handle her pet by herself." She pushed Blade Star out of the way and headed down to the dungeon.

"Oh you'll see," Blade Star said, chuckling and following the Red Queen down.

Entering the dungeon she placed her hands on her hips, "All right Dementiva. What is so special that it requires my presence?" Dementiva's hair was wild in excitement and her silver eyes shined like the brightest stars.

"I just want you to meet the newest member of our team."

Stepping aside she made her former prisoner visible. The formerly blue rabbit's fur was now white and clad in a white suite jacket and white pants, both with faint black pin striping. The jacket had a low cut neckline and clung tight to her middle while opening above and exposing her pierced belly button. The hem rested on her hips. Her white pants were tight around the top but flowed out to a loose boot cut at the bottom. Her ears were laying flat under a white fedora with a black silk band. Her flop of hair hung out under the front rim and over her eyes. She saluted the Red Queen with a snide little smirk. "White Rabbit of Wonderland reporting for duty."

"Her personality hasn't changed much," Shatter Heart said, "But hey, she's still no Swift Heart," he grinned, "so, when do you take over this world?"

Dementiva patted Shatter Heart on the head. "Tut tut darling. Now that I have my White Rabbit I can gain control whenever I wish. For now though, I think I shall have my little messenger spread the word to all around Wonderland and...invite them to my coronation." She smiled a sadistic smile.

Shatter Heart started laughing, as did Blade Star, who spoke up, "I wonder what her former family members will say when they see her like this?" she said as the new White Rabbit departed.

Valiant Heart sheathed his Zanpakuto and left the training room, feeling full of energy, and went to join the assembling army on the large terrace, where his four friends were already gathered.

Mirana stood at it's head, reviewing her troops. Out of nowhere it seemed, a white blur arrived at the palace and stopped in front of Mirana. The queen gasped at the White Rabbit before her. "May I help you?"

She smiled, "The Sorceress Dementiva cordially invites you to her coronation at sunset. She hopes you will attend." The rabbit stood perfectly still with her hands behind her back as she waited for Mirana's response.

Loyal Heart spotted the rabbit and shouted in dismay, "Swift Heart! What has happened to you!"

She turned to look at him, "I don't know who you think you are talking to but that is not my name." She looked to the left of the blue dog and saw a bear staring at her. She felt uncomfortable in his gaze, as if he could see right through her to her soul. Taking out her gold pocket watch, she began to twirl it. "I need an answer.

Mirana looked apologetically at the 5 of them, "We shall be there."

"Thank you." Without glancing at the group again The White Rabbit sped away.

"Swift Heart wait!" Fauna yelled after her, but it was in vain.

Snowy was shocked, unable to say a thing, but Valiant Heart's teeth were practically grinding in rage, "Queen," he said, striving to hold back his anger, "get your army moving now! We are going to take Dementiva down now!"


	8. The Battls Begins

The Battle Begins

The White Rabbit quickly visited the entirety of Wonderland. She knew the fastest way to get everywhere and exactly where all the inhabitants were at that exact moment. One by one she delivered her message of the coronation, "Insisting" that they attend. Once she had visited one and all, she sped back to Dementiva's castle. Arriving in her bedchambers she saw the sorceress, in a dress of late afternoon depiction, attempting to brush her wild locks.

"All those in Wonderland have been invited to your coronation."

Dementiva squealed, "Oh lovely. I look forward to seeing my loyal subjects and informing them of all the changes I make."

The White Rabbit allowed a glint into her eyes, "And what are we to do with the Red Queen?"

Dementiva reflected the glint in her own eyes. "We shall see just where her loyalties truly lie won't we."

The Rabbit bowed smiling, "Very good my lady." she left the room in search of something to do.

The White Queen's army marched, pressed on by the four Care Bears and Fauna, all of whom were out in front, none of them wanting to arrive late to the battle and each with their own thoughts on their mind. Could Swift Heat be saved, could they defeat Dementiva, Valiant wondering if his training was enough, Snowy and Loyal Heart hoping their new powers would hold up, Fauna angry and sad and frustrated at not being able to save her sister, and Grumpy Bear wishing he'd told Swift Heart how he felt before all of this started. None of them spoke but they knew what they others were thinking of.

The White Queen was just behind them, though she could do no harm she had to be present in order to show her support for her people, but even she knew the five in front would never be deterred so long as their friend's life was at stake.

Fauna and Grumpy walked side by side. She glanced often at the Care Bear who had meant so much to her growing up. Sure the others had been there for her and loved her, but she knew he loved her a little more...just as he loved Swift Heart more than anyone.

"It has to be you Grumpy."

He looked up at her confused, "What has to be me?"

"You're the key to saving Swift Heart. You know her better then anyone and want her back more then any of us, so you are the one who is going to save her."

Fauna's words filled him with hope and eased the aching in his heart. "I sure hope so."

Valiant Heart smiled and spoke up, "Don't worry about the enemy, I'll take you right to Swift Heart, and we'll keep Dementiva and her forces busy."

"Fear not, for we stand at your side," Loyal Heart said, giving a thumbs up.

"You just focus on saving the one you love, and we shall handle the rest," Snowy Heart added, nodding. Fauna stomped in agreement, before letting out a battle whinny that carried the length of the troops.

After an hour long march they came to the front steps of the Palace Dementiva had been living in. Close by stood the Mad Hatter, March Hare, Molly the Doormouse, the twins Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumb, and an assortment of other characters they didn't recognize. The White Rabbit, Red Queen, Shatter Heart, and Blade Star stood on the platform built at the top of the stairs.

Valiant Heart gritted his teeth, and gripped Grumpy's shoulder, "Ready?" he asked the blue bear.

He got his tummy symbol glowing, "Absolutely."

"Good," Valiant Heart and Grumpy both vanished as Valiant Heart used a flash step to carry them away. Loyal Heart conjured a sword and a flail while Snowy created his bow.

"We should be prepared for anything," Loyal Heart said.

Valiant Heart and Grumpy Bear appeared up on the platform. Valiant spotted Dementiva immediately and gritted his teeth.

"I'm guessing that you're Dementiva," he said angrily, "the one who turned our friend Swift Heart into your own personal servant!"

"That I am. I'm so glad you made it for my coronation but I must ask that you return to the audience." She smiled down at them while pointing off the platform.

Grumpy took a step towards the White Rabbit, "Not without her."

She in turn stepped away from him, "I have no desire to go with you."

Dementiva smiled wider, "There you see. Problem solved."

Shatter Heart and Blade Star stepped forwards, both drawing their swords, "You heard the ladies," Shatter Heart said.

"I don't know how you survived, but I can remedy that if you wish," Blade Star said, pulling up her mask and hood. But Valiant wasn't about to deal with them. He shot forwards, roughly grabbing Blade Star by her clothing, then turned and hurled her towards the White Queen's army in a single movement.

"I don't have time for you!" he shouted. Shatter Heart tried to charge him, but Valiant sidestepped and pushed him down the steps. Shatter Heart managed to get back up at the bottom as Blade Star landed next to her, with the help of her powers.

"Guess we'll deal with the others then," Blade Star said, turning to face Loyal, Snowy, and Fauna.

Valiant turned back to Dementiva, his eyes blazing, "You corrupted her! Robbed her of everything that was dear to her and all her friends and family! And," he drew his sword which suddenly released itself into its broadsword released form without a command, "you're trying to use our friend to take over this world! I'm not going to let you do that!" He raised his sword and dashed at Dementiva, swinging down hard at her with the electrified blade.

She stepped casually to the side, yawning in the process. "I guess this will have to wait. White Rabbit, summon the Jabberwocky."

The Rabbit smiled, "As you wish." About to dash away, she felt someone grip her arm. Looking over her shoulder and up into Grumpy's eyes she frowned, "Get off me!"

"Come on Swift Heart you have to remember me."

"I don't have time for this." Hoping to loose him along the way, she dashed into the castle behind them to the western tower and struck a giant gong. However Grumpy held tight to her, determined not to give up. As soon as the gong finished ringing, a mighty roar split the air as a black dragon like creature landed between the two armies.

Fauna grinned, "He's mine." Shifting into a dragon form herself she roared a challenge at the Jabberwocky.

Valiant turned back to Dementiva, "I guess you're stronger than I thought, but I'm still going to destroy you," he lifted his sword and swung down.

"RENSEI TOKKAN!" he shouted sending the drill shaped lightning spiral at the sorceress.

She yelled some words in a foreign tongue and huge black, red, and white vines erupted from the earth to block Valiant's attack. "You fool, all of Wonderland is at my command." Pointing at him, she sent the vines in his direction.

Valiant Heart sliced at the vines several times, but was hit hard by the rest. He stood panting and grinned, "Darn, I was hoping I could beat you with just this, but I guess you're too strong for just Shikai."

She ran a hand through her hair, "I don't know what you are talking about but I am too strong for anything you plan on dishing out."

Down on the Ground, Shatter Heart Bear and Blade Star Bear had come face to face with Loyal Heart Dog and Snowy Heart Fox.

"Looks like we get the privilege of disposing of you," Blade Star said, cooling, conjuring several of her shuriken.

"The Jabberwocky will make mincemeat out of your shape shifter friend," Shatter Heart said gleefully, "and I don't want to guess at what horrible fate Dementiva will have for the other two."

"Do not presume too much," Loyal Heart said, "Valiant is stronger than he seems, but for now, we battle!" Loyal Heart charged and locked his sword with Shatter Hearts and swung at his head with the flail in his left hand. Shatter Heart dodged back as Blade Star threw her shuriken at Loyal Heart, only for them to be shattered by several rapidly fired and well placed arrows from Snowy's bow.

Back up on the platform, Valiant Heart placed his sword on his back, where is suddenly stuck somehow, and raised his arms, "We'll see about that, Dementiva," he said. Energy started to gather, flowing around Valiant Heart like a current. Even Dementiva blinked as she felt the strange energy the Wolverine was channeling, it was like nothing she'd ever felt before. Valiant grinned and the shouted one word.

"BANKAI!" and the energy suddenly exploded outwards, obscuring Dementiva's views of the wolverine but not her other senses as his energy suddenly increased many times over. Dementiva's hair stuck straight out as she felt the power brewing around the wolverine. Even though she couldn't see him anymore, she knew something major was coming. She quickly created a bubble of chaos magic around herself.

Valiant Heart smiled as the smoke cleared and his form was exposed. His body was now covered in organic looking metal armor through which lightning flowed as a current, around and through, seeming to dance around his body. The hilt of the sword on his back had sprouted bat like wings which also were electrified. Valiant's face was visible and he looked up at Dementiva.

"Alastor Akuma de Raitonigu," he stated, "this, Dementiva is my Bankai, the truest form and greatest strength of my Zanpakuto. And now!" he crouched, "For everything you done, I'll make you pay!" he charged, slamming straight through the chaos shield and knocking Dementiva back several feet while sending a potent shock through her.

"How do you like me now?" he asked, mockingly.

The sorceress sat up, silver eyes flaming, hair going mad, "Even less then I did before." Digging her hands into the soil underneath her, she began to suck power from it. Pulling her hands out she formed the magic into a creature with a knight's body, lizard's head, and Jub Jub bird's wings. It was carrying a two headed battle axe. "See if you can fair as well against my Wonder Knight."

"Very well, I accept!" Valiant said, charging at the creature.

And so battle was joined, Fauna the shape shifting Pegasus fought with the Jabberwocky, Loyal Heart and Snowy Heart fought two on two with the evil bears Shatter Heart and Blade Star, and Valiant used the new power of his Bankai to attempt to defeat the evil sorceress who had cause everything. But perhaps the greatest and most difficult of these battles was taking place inside the castle, as Grumpy Bear began a battle of emotions and wills to save Swift Heart Rabbit from the fate of being the White Rabbit forever.

The Red Queen ordered her red knights to the battle and as they clashed with the White Queen's white knights, the final battle for Wonderland had begun!


	9. The Final Battles

The Final Battles

The Jabberwocky laughed and shook his head as the light blue dragon advanced on him. "My dear, I will only fight you if you stay in this single form. I will not waste my energy on your trickery."

Fauna growled at him, "Fine by me. I vow to stay in this dragon form...until I have defeated you." She added cockily. The Jabberwocky roared and charged at her.

Fauna snapped her muzzle full of dagger sharp teeth at the Jabberwocky's neck. She tried to get a grip on it but he was just as quick as she was. Bringing fire to her mouth she shot a fireball at his eyes. The frill behind them deflected it and he whapped her with his tail. "Try again youngster."

Snarling Fauna bit down on one of his great wings, tearing a hole through it. She then proceeded to rip his hide with her silver talons. The Jabberwocky spun towards her as purple energy gathered in his mouth. Fauna released his wing just in time to avoid being hit by the energy bolt.

"You can't defeat me. Only the vorpal sword can deal a fatal blow." As he said it the wounds Fauna had inflicted began to heal up.

"That's not fair! You said my shifting was trickery but this is the same thing!" She let loose another bout of flame. As it blinded him momentarily, she charged forward and got her teeth around his neck, "If I can't defeat you, then I can at least slow you down."

Down on the ground, Shatter Heart and Blade Star were fighting with the other two Care Bear cousins. Shatter Heart shouted one of his sonic attacks, stunning Loyal Heart but Snowy shot him with one of his frost arrows, knocking the wind out of him and covering his upper chest with ice.

"So the snow fox learned a new trick," Shatter Heart struck the ice with a sword and it shattered. Loyal Heart charged at Blade Star who jumped over him and threw a shuriken into his back, only to be hit from behind with another frost arrow. Shatter Heart ran over to her and shattered the ice on her back only to get cut in the side by Loyal Heart. Shatter Heart turned angrily and slashed down, cutting Loyal Heart's leg. The dog backed off, limping and grimaced, as Snowy fired off several more arrows.

"Are you badly hurt?" Snowy asked.

"I may limp for a time, but ask later, look out!" Shatter Heart jumped and landed swinging down at the dog and the fox. Not wanting another sonic boom, Loyal Heart changed his flail into a sword, blocking both swords with his own. Snowy tired to intervene but was forced to run form a barrage of Shuriken from Blade Star. He turned to fire only to not see Blade Star as she had jumped above him and landed, slicing Snowy Heart in his back. Snowy Heart staggered forwards, struggling to keep his bow intact.

Loyal Heart saw Snowy get hit and did something he hoped he would never have to, he kicked Shatter Heart hard between the legs and left him cringing in pain as he charged Blade Star, actually scoring a powerful hit across her front and forcing her to step back, a cut in her front with a damp wound.

"Stay conscious, Snowy Heart, we must keep fighting for everyone." Snowy nodded and began firing arrows again aiming for Shatter Heart, but Blade Star intercepted the arrows with her shuriken. She smiled at Shatter Heart as he got up.

"Guess we won't be able to have kids," she snarked, despite the gravity of the situation.

"I wasn't hurt that bad, but he will be soon ENOUGH!" Shatter Heart's last word sent out a sonic attack that caused Loyal Heart to stagger back in pain, even Snowy Heart and some nearby knights felt the force of the sonic attack.

Snowy Heart tried to ignore the pain in his head and aimed an attack at Shatter Heart's mouth, freezing it shut. Before Blade Star could help him, Loyal Heart charged forwards and attempted to strike her, but not in time because of the pain in his foot and she pried the ice off Shatter Heart's mouth. Loyal Heart turned both of his swords into a halberd and swung the axe head down at a surprised Shatter Heart, who was unable to dodge and got a deep cut in his left shoulder. He forced it out and charged, only to slip as Snowy's arrows froze the ground under his feet. He got up again, cursing Snowy Heart's name.

Valiant Heart charged at the Wonder Knight, hitting it hard and staggering it slightly, but not enough and it took a swing at him. Valiant Heart backed off, drawing the sword form his back, causing the wings to vanish, "This should be fun!" he said, readying himself for the Wonder Knight's next attack. The axe glowed a multitude of colors, just like Dementiva's magic. Hissing he swung his axe in an over head chop, aiming for the joint in Valiant's armor where his elbow was. Valiant Heart blocked the downward swing with his sword, and even with the added strength of his Bankai, he could feel just how strong this being was.

"Your creator must be proud!" he said forcing it back and swinging at it several times with the electrical blade, aiming to chop off its head.

Flapping its wings it avoided the attack, but just barely. Dementiva laughed, "He cannot speak. I have no need for him too." The Wonder Knight shot chaos magic from his axe at Valiant, but it bounced off his armor.

Valiant Heart snarled, "Why not fight me yourself, Dementiva!" he jumped back as the knight attacked him again, forcing him to dodge and swing out at it, locking his sword against the axe.

"You silly creature. Everyone knows the Queen is the last to enter a battle."

"Then, I'll take this battle to the sky!" Valiant Heart stuck the sword on his back, growing the wings again as he jumped up, the wings allowing him to float up above the platform, lightning conjuring in his hands, "Or are you and your little toy scared!"

She laughed, "For all the glowing armor, you are not very bright. Or did you forget the wings on my Wonder Knight. I do believe I just made a rhyme." Screeching the knight took to the air, easily catching Valiant Heart and swinging at his wings with the axe.

Valiant Heart, despite being caught, grabbed the axe haft with his hand, "Oh I didn't forget!" he said holding out his free hand at the Wonder Knight's head. There was a slight build up and a bolt of lightning shot out, blasting into the Wonder Knight and forcing it to release its hold on Valiant Heart, blowing it back several yards until Valiant let the one bolt dissipate as he began shooting several bolts of lightning at the knight from each hand alternatively.

The lightning sizzled when it hit the Knight's head, causing him to screech. "Block the attacks you fool!" Dementiva shrieked at him. Conjuring a shield she sent it flying to her Wonder Knight.

Valiant fired a bolt at the shield, but his attack was absorbed, probably as the shield was intended, and it made it too the knight, "Fine then, I'll deal with this thing up close!" He flew, charging at the Knight and striking with his fingertips, which were clawed from his bankai armor, and attempting to claw at the knight's body directly. The Knight in turn tried to bite whatever part of Valiant that was exposed and rainbow chaos venom glistened on his fangs. Valiant grimaced as he felt the thing bite into his arm but he saw his chance and struck out at the knight with his free arm, sinking the claws into the things head and sending a powerful electrical charge into the knight's body.

"No!" Dementiva yelled as she watched the charred body of her Wonder Knight drop to the floor. Valiant Heart checked the spot where he'd been bitten, and sighed in relief, the armor had held and had already regenerated, and then he glared down at the sorceress.

"Your knight is dead, Dementiva! Stop cowering behind your creatures and face me yourself!" he shouted down at her.

Her hair shot out, tangling Valiant in its coils. "I grow weary of this!" She began to reel him in while reciting a spell.

Valiant Heart struggled against her bonds, trying to electrify the hair in vain but he shouted back at her, "Good, cause I'm sick of you too!"

As he reached her she gripped his armored head with her hands. "Feel your world slip away, nothing makes sense. You can't distinguish light from dark, up from down, imaginary from real. The world around you fills with screams as you are enveloped in glorious chaos!" She poured her magic into his body.

Valiant Heart felt unimaginable images running through his head and body; the sensations were horrible and unimaginably painful. Then Valiant's arm shot out and a blast of lightning struck Dementiva, disrupting her spell and knocking the two of them away from each other.

Dementiva glared at him in anger, "How could you stop that spell! No one can break free while in the grip of my magic."

"Guess you don't know the first thing about Soul Reapers." Valiant Heart smiled, "You see, my Zanpakuto isn't just a weapon or a piece of my soul, it's a sentient being as well, and since we're basically merged right now, Alastor here will react to protect me when I can't. Sorry but you can't find his mind, it's too electric, so you can't trick me with your little mind spells."

Dementiva's mouth hung agape like a fish gasping for air. Her magic was all about deceit and illusion. How was she to drive him mad if it wouldn't work on him? In a fit of rage she created a spear of chaos energy and flung it at Valiant.

Valiant was hit hard by the spell, hurt but not badly, and he staggered backwards, "Looks like things are just in my favor now!" He flew and charged at Dementiva, suddenly spinning at her like an electrified drill.

"AKUMA RENSEI TOKKAN!" as he shouted he slammed hard into Dementiva, the powerful electrical charge blasting her hard and knocking her back, and the spinning of Valiant Heart's armored body causing a great deal of damage to her body before he stopped and leapt back.

"A little shocked are we?" Valiant asked, snickering at his own joke.

She got to her feet, eyes flashing with silver sparks, "That does it!" She raised her arms to the sky, body erupting in multi colored flame, "I call upon the raw energy of Wonderland to come to my aid. As your ruler I command you to aid me in defeating my foes." She laughed as the ground rumbled around her, rising above her head. She pointed her hands at Valiant, "Swallow the invader!"

Valiant Heart stepped back, actually worried and a bit scared for once, "This isn't good!"

Raising the gong mallet, The White Rabbit swung it at Grumpy's head. "Let go of me!"

He ducked under her swung, "Only if you'll stay and talk with me Swift Heart."

She scowled and stomped on his foot, "I said stop calling me that! I'm The White Rabbit of Wonderland."

He still didn't let go of her, even as he bit his lip in pain. "No you're not. You were part of the Care Bear Family and your name was Swift Heart. Dementiva erased your memory and used you to take over Wonderland."

She shook her head, "You're wrong, I have always been this way. Otherwise there could be no Wonderland. Who else could report all the goings on to Dementiva."

"What can I do to convince you that you don't belong here?" He thought of some memories that might help jog hers. "What about your burrow in the Forest of Feelings? Do you remember that? It's as far from the Rainbow River as you could get it because you hate water."

"I live in the palace with Dementiva. My rooms are adjoining hers incase she needs me in a hurry." With her free hand, she took her pocket watch out. This device doubled as the White Rabbit's weapon. It seemed the only way to get this bear to leave her alone would be to take him out.

"What about Cozy Heart Penguin? You two can't go a single day without checking in with each other."

She pressed the button used to wind the watch. It glowed and extended into a staff that was made of two clock hands, sharpened at the ends. She swung the staff at Grumpy, finally forcing him to let go. "No penguins in Wonderland, try again."

He stared himself a shield with his tummy symbol on it to block her attacks. "Remember the day True Heart and Noble Heart brought Fauna home? You gave her your blanket because you thought she looked cold and then you wouldn't let them put her in anyone else's bed but yours."

She faked a jab at him before kicking his arm with a round house kick. "I don't know a Fauna and if I did I most certainly wouldn't have been so nice to her."

Grumpy was getting frustrated. He had brought up two of Swift Heart's closest friends and still he was getting no where. His eyes caught site of her belly button ring, "Ha! Your piercings! They were done at a mall and you used to have a lot more of them! They were your way to stand out."

"I got these in Wonderland."

He smirked, "Oh yeah from who?"

She faltered as she tried to bring up a name. However, she couldn't remember when or where she had gotten them done. Instead, she tried to slice Grumpy's leg with the sharp part of her staff.

"For Halloween you were Jessica Rabbit and you performed a song and dance routine. When the Care Bears and Cousins got into a fight, I apologized to you with a blue rose."

That part caused her to stop as an image of a blue rose in a picture frame flashed across her mind. "We don't have Halloween here."

Grumpy caught another blow on his shield. "I know your favorite thing to do in the entire world is to run. You feel free when you are going as fast as you can."

That was true. As White Rabbit she was able to zip all over Wonderland and she was exhilarated knowing nothing could touch her.

Taking advantage of the pause he grabbed her and pushed her against the wall. Her staff was knocked from her hands and she struggled to get free.

He looked into her eyes, "When we were on a caring mission to help Etienne, we listened to a song called _I'd Come for You_. You didn't know it but that song inspired a promise that I made to always be there for you. No matter what. Why else do you think I'm here trying to convince you of a life you don't believe you had?"

She paused in her struggling briefly, "Why does it matter so much to you? Why are you trying to make me into this person I am so clearly not?" For reasons unknown to her, she felt her heart accelerate as she stared back into Grumpy's eyes. 'Why do I suddenly feel so weak in the knees?'

This was the moment he had been dreading yet wanting for so long, "Swift Heart do you know what a blue rose represents?"

The White Rabbit nodded, "It is used to symbolize obtaining the impossible as well as love at first sight or being enchanted by someone." There were extensive rose gardens in Wonderland so she knew all sorts of botanical symbolism. The realization this knowledge brought caused her breath to shorten and her eyes to widen, "Oh."

"Swift Heart Rabbit, I have been in love with you for a long time now. I love the way you always voice your opinion and never back down from a challenge. I love how you defend those you care about and never push them out of their comfort zone. When I'm with you I can relax and be myself. Just seeing you in the mornings is enough to brighten up my grumpiest moods. I was going to tell you all this the morning you were taken, and when Blade Star abducted you I was terrified I'd never see you again. So you have to remember who I am and who you are because I need to know if you love me as much as I love you."

The White Rabbit felt new warmth spread through her body coming from her heart. Something was awakening inside her at the blue bear's words, something she always had carried with her. A flickering light drew her and Grumpy's attention to her stomach. Just becoming visible through the slit in her jacket was the outline of a red heart with light blue wings. The flickering of it was mirrored by Grumpy's rain cloud tummy symbol.

A name for the new emotion she was feeling came to her mind, backed up by the strange events unfolding around her. She didn't know this bear and didn't believe a word coming out of his mouth but that didn't matter. Something deep inside her was calling out to him, begging her to listen. Looking back into his eyes, the White Rabbit replied, "I love you too Grumpy."

Their tummy symbols began to blink even more rapidly until both were emitting a steady glow. As the glow spread, the white fur around her belly began to darken from white to light blue. It spread up her shoulders, down her arms, and legs and over her face.

Grumpy covered the small distance between them and pressed his lips to hers. As soon as he felt her respond, the aching in his heart disappeared.

Slowly her arms wound around his neck as images began to flood her mind. They were of the people and places he had tried to get her to remember. She started to recall more memories of her old life, including when Dementiva had her changed.

Grumpy's hands remained on her hips, holding her against him. His heart was hammering at finally getting to kiss Swift Heart, and because of their closeness, he noticed hers was too. Their lips moved together perfectly, as if they had been made for one another. Swift Heart was the one who deepened the kiss, using her paws to pull Grumpy's head tighter against her lips. He responded by pressing her harder against the wall. He was fully aware of how tightly their bodies were pressed together, from her chest against his to his hips against hers. A small moan escaped her lips as they kissed. All outside thoughts were forgotten as the two finally satisfied their hunger for one another.

She brought her legs up slowly one at a time to wrap around Grumpy's middle, allowing his hands to rest on her butt to keep her there. Gradually his hands moved up over her hips, caressing her sides. His thumbs skimmed over her newly returned tummy symbol, causing her to shiver. Moving her lips away from Grumpy's she forced him to follow, teasing him with her kisses.

Separating finally due to lack of oxygen Grumpy smiled, happy to see that Swift Heart had fully returned to her normal shade of light blue. Lowering her to the ground, he couldn't resist kissing her briefly once more. She grinned up at him running a paw down his face. "Why didn't you ever say anything?"

He closed his eyes, placing a paw over hers, "I thought you would laugh at me and think I was joking. We flirted a lot but I never knew if you were sincere."

She nodded, "I always liked you Grumpy. I didn't realize it was love until recently. But I think deep down I always knew." She rested her head against his chest, "When Shatter Heart told me you were in the rescue party I knew I was going to be saved."

Hugging her tight to him he continued planting light kisses on the top of her head.

Swift Heart realized the position they were in mirrored the one in her emotion bubble and she told Grumpy about what Shatter Heart had said.

"He didn't have to tell me. As soon as you were gone I felt like a part of my heart had died. The others were…" They quickly looked at each other.

"Crap we forgot about the others. Come on we have to check on them." Gripping his paw she ran them out of the castle, just in time to see what happened next.

Dementiva laughed again as the earth split, racing away towards Valiant Heart. Then she felt the power slipping away from her. "What's happening?" Looking around frantically while trying to gain control of the earth once more, she saw her White Rabbit emerge from the castle, hand in hand with the blue bear. What's more, she was no longer white. "No! My power!" She gave one more defiant scream as the towering pieces of Wonderland that had been called to aid her fell in on her head, crushing her into the crevice she had created and burying her forever.

"What just happened?" Grumpy asked

Smirking Swift Heart replied, "I'm not her White Rabbit anymore, so she can't control Wonderland's power."

His eyes skimmed over her body, "Even if you're not, I think you should hold onto that outfit." She shoved him playfully.

The Jabberwocky clamped down on Fauna's forepaw as blood flowed down his neck. Roaring in pain she tried to get free but his grip was powerful. Using her free paw she tried to claw the Jabberwocky's eyes out. But then Dementiva's dieing scream echoed across the battle field. The Jabberwocky instantly let go as he and Fauna watched the ground of Wonderland swallow her body.

"Well now, that is a twist of events."

He moved away from Fauna, "Whoa! Where the hell do you think you're going. I'm not finished with you yet old man."

He chuckled at her, "Young one, I was merely called here by the ruler of Wonderland. Now that she is dead and her control gone, I answer to no one. Don't take it personally, you fought a good fight and you stayed true to your promise, despite what 'tricks' I pulled on you. Farewell."

With a mighty roar he took to the sky, soon vanishing from sight. Fauna watched him go, reverting to her human form. "If Dementiva is dead, then that means..." she quickly ran back to the castle.

When the death cry was heard, Blade Star suddenly appeared at Shatter Heart's side, "It appears that our allies have left or been defeated, we should retreat."

"I'm not leaving until I wipe the floor with these two!" Shatter Heart said, but Blade Star held him fast.

"We failed this time, Shatter Heart my love, but we will have other opportunities," she said, pulling the small mirror out of her pocket.

"You will not flee today!" Loyal Heart declared, pointing his halberd at them, "Stay and fight us!"

"Sorry, but we know when to cut our losses, and besides," she held up the mirror, "since this artifact I 'borrowed' from the Red Queen can be used in our world as well, I think we've gained an advantage over you Care Bears." Blade Star tossed the mirror down and it grew to full size.

Shatter Heart smiled, "See ya around, we'll be after you before you know it!" Snowy Heart pulled back his tri-bowstring, about to launch a dozen arrows at the two retreating bears, but he released just too late and the arrows soared through empty space as the two bears jumped back through the mirror and they and the mirror vanished.

"I missed!" Snowy Heart said, letting his bow dissipate and falling to his knees because of the painful wound on his back.

"It is not a total loss," Loyal Heart said, dissipating his weapon and helping his friend to stand, "it appears that our friends were victorious, we should go and see them." Snowy nodded and the two of them began carefully making their way up to the platform where they'd heard Dementiva's death cry.

Valiant Heart blinked in surprise as Dementiva was swallowed up.

"What the heck just happened?" he asked aloud. Valiant Heart looked around and spotted Grumpy and Swift Heart, fully restored, coming towards them and smiled, dashing towards them without bothering to dispel his bankai form, "Grumpy, you did it haha!"

At that moment, Loyal Heart and Snowy Heart arrived at the top of the hill in time to see Valiant Heart dashing off.

"Is that what Valiant Heart was training for?" Snowy Heart asked, noting the electrified armor.

"Perhaps, but look," Loyal Heart pointed out what Valiant was so happy about and smiled, "It appears that our friend Swift Heart is back to her old self." Snowy smiled and the two of them moved as quickly as they could despite their injuries to greet their friends.

Before any of them could reach Swift Heart however, a grey wolf went running at full speed past them. She yelped happily before running head long into Swift Heart and knocking her to the ground. She then proceeded to lick the rabbit's face, tail wagging happily.

"Okay Fauna, okay, I'm fine." Instead of pushing her off however, she wrapped her arms around the wolf's neck hugging tight.

Valiant was next to arrive and smiled down at wolf Fauna licking Swift Heart's face, "Looks like you're just as happy to see her as I am," he chuckled, turning to Grumpy, "So I'm guessing you finally told her how you felt Grumpy."

Fauna backed off of Swift Heart and moved to sit at Grumpy's side, tail still wagging. Grumpy nodded, "Of course I did."

Swift Heart extended her hand up, "Yo lover boy help me up." Gripping her paw he pulled her to her feet and helped her dust off her back. Swift Heart held her arms open to Valiant Heart, "So where's my welcome back?"

"I think it would be best to remove that electrifying armor unless you want to hurt her," Loyal Heart said as he and Snowy approached. Valiant looked down at his still present bankai armor, smiled and exhaled, the armor turned into lightning which flowed back into the scabbard at his side and reformed the basic katana that he carried. Then he smiled and hugged Swift Heart.

"Good to have you back, Swift Heart," he said, his eyes tearing up a bit.

"Don't go sappy on me now Valiant. Not after you held it together so well." She stepped out of the hug patting him on his cheek.

"Go easy on him Swift Heart," Snowy Heart said, wincing from the wound in his back, "when Grumpy realized that you had lost who you were, it was Valiant Heart who rallied us all together when we were all lost in despair, I think he deserves a chance to cry."

Loyal Heart limped forwards, "Indeed, he has been a real leader here for us."

Smiling she kissed Valiant's cheek, "I wouldn't have expected any less from him." She looked at the other two cousins, "I hope if you look like this the other guys look worse."

Loyal Heart sighed and shook his head, "We injured them severely but Shatter Heart and Blade Star retreated when they heard Dementiva die."

"They said we'd see them again," Snowy Heart added, "And we'll be ready for them."

As Swift Heart hugged Snowy and Loyal Heart, Fauna walked over to Valiant. Sniffing she turned her nose up at him, "Valiant I think your glowing armor is cool and all, but it makes you smell like a singed carpet. Any way you can prevent that?"

"Well it's kinda hard to prevent that, bankai is quite powerful," he said, "not to mention that knight I was fighting didn't smell too rosy either."

"Bankai, what's bankai?" Snowy Heart asked.

"Basically the strongest form of my Zanpakuto," Valiant paused and asked, "Do you hear that?"

Everyone stopped and listened, "I cannot hear anything," Loyal Heart said.

"I know, up until Dementiva died those two armies were fighting, guess they stopped," Valiant said, "maybe we should go take a look."

Swift Heart led the way towards the battle ground. There they saw the red queen encircled by the White Queens remaining troops. Mirana was standing on the outside of the circle speaking with the Hatter.

The Red Queen saw them and screeched, "You! I knew you would be trouble."

Swift Heart grinned at her, "That's the nicest thing you ever said to me."

"Mirana, what is going to happen now?" Loyal Heart called down to the White Queen.

"She has decided to surrender and will return to her own part of Wonderland." She smiled at Loyal Heart, "Apparently she was planning to stage a coup anyway once Dementiva had gotten rid of all those who would pose a problem to her rule."

"I guess these people have no honor at all," Loyal Heart said shaking his head.

"Considering those wounds we got, maybe we should stay here for a couple days to recover," Valiant Heart suggested, "I'd rather not return to the Kingdom of Caring in this state."

Swift Heart smiled as she felt Grumpy hug her from behind, "I think that's a good idea. Plus, I can show you guys all the cool spots in Wonderland."

Mirana interjected, "You all are more then welcome to continue staying in my palace. We owe you a great debt for saving our home."

"Thank you, Your Majesty," Loyal Heart bowed and almost fell down the steps, Valiant tried to steady him and they both fell, but only down two steps fortunately. Suddenly Valiant Heart began laughing, then Loyal Heart and Snowy Heart joined him.

Swift Heart laughed and shook her head at them, "Clumsy clumsy clumsy. I guess coordination doesn't come with you're new powers."

Grumpy smirked, "But they do have skill."

"And Valiant does have a nicer uniform." Fauna agreed, laughing along with the others.


	10. Surprise Return

Surprise Return

A couple of days later, Fauna stood grazing in the main courtyard of Mirana's palace. She was waiting for the others to wake up, which could be anytime between now and noon, so she decided to get herself some "normal" breakfast.

Valiant Heart was the first one to get up, having taken less serious injuries in his battle he had been up and refreshed more easily and he went to grab some of the food that was available. He spotted Fauna out in the courtyard as he passed through a walkway and called to her.

"Morning Fauna! How's the grass?"

She lifted her head, finishing her mouthful, "Surprisingly sweet actually. Plenty to go around if you want some."

"Thanks for the offer, but you know I've never been much of a vegetable guy, guess it's just cause I'm a wolverine," Valiant Heart chuckled, "the others should be up soon." He turned and continued on the way to get his breakfast.

Swift Heart was in her room pulling on the shirts and jeans Mirana had the Hatter create for her so she wouldn't be stuck wearing her White Rabbit uniform. Checking herself in her mirror she exited her room and knocked on the door next to hers. "Grumpy, you awake?" There was no answer. Easing open the door she slipped inside. Grumpy was sound asleep still with the pillow over his head. Tip toeing over to his bedside she slid the pillow off and proceeded to blow in his ear. Dashing away to avoid being hit by his flailing arm, she threw open the curtains. "Wake up Grumpy!"

Grumbling he opened one bleary eye, "It's barely morning yet. 2 more hours." He pulled the covers over his head.

Rolling her eyes she walked from the bedroom, "Fine. Find me when you're up."

Loyal Heart was up and had heard the commotion in the next room, but he was unconcerned. He lay in his bed but he had not slept since the previous night. He had slept the day after the battle from sheer exhaustion but now that he was healed and not so tired he had been unable to sleep. Sighing he got up and stumbled to the door, pausing for a moment as he heard Swift Heart pass by.

In the kitchen, Valiant Heart was grabbing some breakfast when Swift Heart came in.

"Morning, Swift Heart," he said, "Grumpy still asleep?"

She sat at the table, "Yup. He still refuses to get up, despite my best attempt at annoying him awake."

"I'm surprised he was able to get any sleep last night," Valiant Heart groaned remembering the previous night.

"Are you kidding me? That bear could sleep through a fireworks display going off next to his head." She picked up a purple polka dotted fruit from the fruit bowl and bit into it. "I'll send Fauna in in an hour if he's still not awake. She has a certain talent when it comes to getting him awake."

"Yeah well, your room isn't next to Loyal Heart's," Valiant said, "all night that dog was up talking to himself, I had to pound the wall to get him to shut up. He's sure been antsy the last couple days."

"I bet he's anxious to get home to his bonnie lass and wee whelp." She winced, "I have got to stop talking to that Hatter."

"I would say you do," Snowy Heart said as he entered the room, "but I think the reason is that Proud Heart due date was fast approaching the day we left and Loyal Heart promised he'd be back in time to be at her side when their son was born."

Valiant rolled his eyed, "And 'chivalrous' little Loyal Heart does not want to ask us to leave unless we want to go ourselves."

"I'm ready to go home." Human Fauna walked in. "I never got a chance to tell anyone at the Falls that I was coming on this rescue mission so I'm sure they're getting a bit antsy themselves."

"I am ready as well," Snowy added, "the rest of the Care Bear Family must be worried about us and I'm sure they're like to know that we were successful."

"Good, then why don't you wake up Grumpy and drag the dog down here, I don't think he slept at all last night," Valiant Heart said, addressing Fauna.

She got a wicked little smirk on her face. "Oh it would be my pleasure." She skipped from the room humming a little tune to herself.

"I wonder what she's got in mind," Snowy asked.

"Don't ask, I don't think we'd want to know," Valiant added, smiling at what he thought Fauna might do.

It was at that moment a loud elephant trumpet was heard, followed by a thud and an equally loud, "FAUNA!"

She came running into the room laughing, "Grumpy's awake and I passed Loyal Heart and told him to come down." Valiant Heart and Swift Heart were in fits of laughter while Snowy, who had covered his ears, just sighed but managed a chuckle.

Loyal Heart entered the room, covering his ears, "After all those sonic attacks from Shatter Heart, you'd think that wouldn't bother me." The dog's eyes showed clearly that he had not slept at all last night.

Fauna grinned at him, "At least Shatter Heart didn't jump on your bed so hard you bounced off while sonic attacking you."

Swift Heart wiped her eyes as her chuckles subsided. "Hey Loyal Heart, heard you couldn't sleep last night."

"No I could not," Loyal Heart, he was about to continue but Valiant interrupted him.

"Cause you're worried about 'your lady' right? Well good news, we're going home today, just as soon as we figure out how."

"Well, unless we go back the way we came we should probably ask Mirana," Snowy Heart suggested.

"Oh we don't have to bother her. I know how we can get home." Swift Heart turned to the door with a smile as Grumpy stumbled through, "Good morning sunshine!"

He scowled at her, "Don't good morning sunshine me. I know you had something to do with that." He pointed to Fauna who smiled angelically at him.

Valiant snickered but asked, "So tell us, Swift Heart, how do we get home?"

"We take the door at the other end of the Labyrinth. It opens up in the topside world, in the rabbit hole."

"I hope you know how to navigate the Labyrinth," Loyal Heart said, voicing his concern, "I do not want to get lost in there," the dog yawned as he finished speaking.

She held her hand over her heart as if he'd insulted her, "This is the ex-White Rabbit you are talking to here."

Grumpy sat in the chair next to her and placed his arm over her shoulder, pulling her against him. "How is it you kept that knowledge now that you're normal again, but when you turned into the White Rabbit, you lost all your memories?"

She shrugged, "I dunno. I guess it's just one of those things."

"Perhaps she will forget the things about Wonderland once we return home," Snowy Heart said, "but nevertheless we should probably leave as soon as possible."

"Yeah cause if we don't Loyal Heart's going to fall asleep standing, or have a nervous breakdown," Valiant chuckled. Loyal Heart was about to protest, but yawned again.

"What about breakfast?" Grumpy protested.

Swift Heart shoved a fruit in his mouth. "That's what you get for sleeping in."

"Hey lovers, I know you two are close but the three of us have girls waiting for us at home," Valiant stood up, "and I'm sure Fauna wants to see Blue just as much. Let's get moving, lead on Swift Heart."

Leading them out of the castle they walked through the main gates and back onto the main road of Wonderland. It took them through a garden full of flowers that were larger then they were and had faces. These flowers carried on conversations with one another as the travelers walked by.

"Hey Fauna, hope nothing you ate was talking," Valiant Heart said, noticing the flowers.

"Ha...Ha...Ha...very funny Valiant Heart." She eyed a snap dragon suspiciously as it sniffed her. When its tongue flicked out at her she regained her Pegasus form and snapped at it. It withdrew quickly.

Once they arrived at the labyrinth, Snowy gulped, he was clearly nervous, "Well, here we are, show us the way," he said to Swift Heart.

She gripped Grumpy's paw, "Follow me closely and trust nothing you see. The Labyrinth is meant to confuse you to keep you in Wonderland." Walking into the Labyrinth she took them down the corridor on the right. At the first fork in the path, she took another right. Fauna looked down the path on the left and saw it opened onto a portal that showed a wide open field full of wild flowers. She forced herself to look away and continued to follow Swift Heart. Valiant Heart was busy helping keep Loyal Heart standing. Snowy was sticking really close to Swift Heart. Having his extra natural senses dulled made him feel scared, but he focused on keeping himself going.

After many more twists and turns. They arrived at a door embedded in the grass wall. The doorknob was of a golden lion head and there were carvings of rabbits all over the door. "Here we are gang, the door to the rabbit hole." Loyal Heart suddenly dashed forwards and gripped the knob, turning it and pulling the door open before dashing through.

"Don't want to be left behind," Valiant Heart said following after Loyal Heart.

"I say that was a rude way to get past me what what." The door knob spoke.

Swift Heart smiled down at him, "Sorry. He was in a hurry." She ushered Grumpy, Fauna, and Snowy through the door before going through herself.

As soon as Loyal Heart was outside, he tried to conjure a cloud car, but Snowy Heart, no longer scared, stopped him. "Perhaps it would be better if one of us drove," he said.

Consenting, he allowed Grumpy to conjure a cloud mobile. With Loyal Heart in the front, and Swift Heart sandwiched between Valiant and Snowy in the back seat they took off for the Kingdom of Caring. Fauna flew next to the car. She was going to make sure everyone got back safely before returning to her home.

The car landed in the Kingdom of Caring, which looked about normal, albeit a bit deserted. Loyal Heart was the first out and noticed Treat Heart jogging so he managed to grab her, "Where's Proud Heart," he asked, "is she alright?"

"Oh, hey Loyal Heart, she's in labor I was..." but once he heard "in labor" Loyal Heart had taken off towards Take Care's clinic, leaving a dazed Treat Heart behind him.

"Well, welcome home everyone," Treat Heart said smiling, "Looks like you all had an exciting time."

"And it's not stopping anytime soon." Swift Heart hopped out of the back. "Let's go boys! We have a new member of the family to greet." She stood next to Treat Heart.

"Yeah let's get going," Valiant Heart said as he took off after Loyal Heart.

Snowy looked up at Fauna, "Are you coming or are you returning home now?" he asked.

She hesitated. As much as she wanted to see Blue, this was more important. Especially since she hadn't been near Proud Heart since she found out she was pregnant. "I'm coming." She trotted next to Snowy and together they headed for Take Care's clinic.

By the time they all arrived at Take Care's clinic, Loyal Heart had already gone into the delivery room. The returning family members were greeting joyously by the rest of the family, none of whom had been able to see Loyal Heart for more than a fleeting moment. Snowy Heart and Valiant Heart were greeted with hugs and kisses from Share Bear and Love-a-Lot respectively and everyone was relieved to see Swift Heart alive and well.

Defiant Heart noticed Grumpy holding hands with Swift Heart and smiled, "So you two finally hooked up huh? Guess I should lay off the flirting then."

"Awww but where's the fun in that. It took me getting kidnapped for him to tell me how he felt. I think a little competition would be good for him."

Grumpy pulled her against him and scowled at Defiant, "I beg to differ."

"We'll see, but I'll back off for now besides, I'm sure there's someone out there for me," Defiant Heart actually looked sad for a moment.

"Don't worry," Love-a-Lot said, leaning against Valiant Heart, "You'll find someone if you really want to."

"And if not Love-A-Lot will be more then willing to lend a hand." Fauna joked. Love-a-Lot was about to reply when a loud cry of pain from the delivery room drowned out everything else, followed by silence and soft crying.

Take Care emerged smiling, "It's a boy, and a dog," he said, smiling, "If you want you can go see the family but only a few at a time."

Valiant pushed Grumpy and Swift Heart forwards, "you two go," he said, "we can wait."

Being as quiet as they could the couple entered the room. Proud Heart was reclining in the bed with Loyal Heart next to her. In her arms was a small form. "Hey Proud Heart." Swift Heart spoke softly as she came to stand next to the bed.

Exhausted and happy, Proud Heart's usual haughty attitude was absent and she smiled, "Welcome home Swift Heart, meet Trust Heart Dog, the newest member of our family," she held the bundle forwards, revealing a blue dog with an orange heart shaped patch over his right eye.

Swift Heart ran her finger down his little cheek. "He's so tiny. Can I hold him?"

"Of course, just be careful," Proud Heart said, carefully passing her son to Swift Heart.

She supported his head in the crook of her arm and put her other paw on his bottom. Grumpy leaned over her shoulder to look at Trust Heart. "He looks kinda squishy."

Fauna poked her head into the room, "Got room for one more?"

"Of course," Loyal Heart said, smiling weakly and trying to stay awake.

Fauna walked over to Proud Heart first and gave her a hug, "Sorry I was so weird around you. I'm really happy for you guys."

"I understand," Proud Heart said, hugging her back as best she could, "it was just another consequence of our actions that night but," she smiled over at baby Trust Heart in Swift Heart's arms, "I don't regret any of it." Proud Heart lay back and yawned. Exhausted from having given birth she closed her eyes and fell asleep. A moment later Loyal Heart lay across his wife and fell asleep, worn out from not having slept the last night. Swift Heart noticed this and lay the newborn Trust Heart Dog into the cradle set aside for him and she, Grumpy, and Fauna all quietly exited, letting the young family get some much needed rest.

Much had happened in the Care Bear Family this week but now everything was right. Swift Heart had been returned to where she belonged and she and Grumpy were now together, and the first baby had been born to a couple in the Kingdom of Caring. Things were looking bright, very bright indeed.


End file.
